The Sexcapades of Raito Yagami and L Lawliet
by Grimm-kitty-kun
Summary: Update 2/15/09. A series of sexy one/two-shots featuring our two favorite boys L and Raito Light . Spoiler Warning! Lemons, Yaoi
1. Popsicle

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. This is a purely fan-written story made solely for the entertainment of myself and my readers. I make no profit from this other than the joy of creative writing.

a/n: This is the first in a series of sexy oneshots I've had running through my mind since I started/finished watching Death Note. I put all the warnings in the details that I've planned. This story is kind of a stress reliever, something to deal with my writer's block with some of my others. It's just for fun, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

This is YAOI so if you don't like it, please leave.

* * *

...

"Popsicle"

...

Yagami Raito sat staring at his computer monitor trying to link together all of the recent deaths that had begun a few weeks before he was let out of his confinement. He searched the news for leads on criminals that had been punished, but had also found a rather large amount of non-criminals that had died just recently. Instead of criminals, these people were businessmen. In a normal case, they'd have ignored this, because these people weren't Kira's usual targets. Both the First Kira and Second Kira had only killed criminals with the exceptions of some innocent sacrifices in order to attain their goals. This "New Kira", or the next person to have received the power of Kira, at first seemed to have only been killing criminals, therefore they thought it was the original Kira.

However, more recently Raito had started calling this Kira, "New Kira", because he'd found an unusual amount of prominent Japanese businessmen that had died of heart attacks. Of course, after looking over the market, it was still too early to discern which company was benefiting most from these deaths, and though he hated to allow more deaths, there wasn't really anything he could do right now. He just didn't have enough information to make out a clear suspect. Right now, with the small amount that the market had fluctuated, it could be any of them.

"Thank you Watari," he heard Ryuuzaki's smooth tenor murmur from next to him.

The teen was going to go on ignoring the older man as he continued trying to find more evidence that could lead him to a suspect. It seemed, however, that the world's greatest detective was incapable of not interrupting him…not even for one day. A loud slurping sound accompanied by the smacking of lips came from the man crouched in the chair next to him. Raito was immediately broken out of his line of thought, something only L could accomplish with such little effort. He snapped his sepia eyes in the direction of the noise only to widen to the size of saucers at the sight that met them.

L sat in his usual crouched position, curled strangely over the computer he was diligently staring at. That wasn't what bothered Raito. Yea the position was odd, but if that's what helped the great detective think, then so be it. The thing that effectively made Raito spit up his coffee while simultaneously bringing a rosy hue to his nicely defined cheekbones, was the object L was currently eating. Well, not the object as much as the way the detective was devouring it. In Ryuuzaki's hand was a long, white popsicle that would seem innocent to most people. It was in the way that the older man slowly licked from the bottom to the top, then slipped just barely the top of it into his mouth, that made it look like much more than just the enjoyment of a nostalgic children's treat.

Raito watched in fascination as L's lips parted over the cold treat, admitting just the very tip of it past the surprisingly soft looking, rather full pillows of his mouth. He suckled it gently, sliding his mouth off so he could curl his tongue over that same spot. Raito felt his stomach lurch and tighten as he observed silently. Ryuuzaki brought his small, pink tongue down to the very bottom and licked upwards again, tongue swirling over the top, and mouth once again parting over it. This time he let his lips fall even further down on the frozen treat, allowing half of the rather large, suspiciously phallic snack to melt against the back of his throat.

The younger man swallowed thickly, becoming more and more aware of just how turned on he was getting by just watching another man eat a Popsicle. Those lips, full and pouty, were beginning to turn red from the coldness of the treat that was sliding in and out of them in a rather animated manner. Ryuuzaki's mouth came off the treat again with a resounding pop as he trailed his tongue over the underside again, collecting the melting droplets of sugar falling from the popsicle. This time when he slid it back into his mouth he hummed out a soft moan of contentment. Raito's mouth went dry. He became suddenly aware of how the entire Task Force had fallen silent and were watching with rapt amazement as L practically deep throated his after lunch snack.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ryuuzaki finished his Popsicle and tossed the small stick into the garbage can underneath the desk. He seemed completely unaware of the blushing, shocked faces of the other five wide eyed occupants of the room. He continued to stare at the computer screen as if he hadn't just shown everyone just how talented he was with his mouth. Raito, seemingly in a trance, swiped his eyes over the detective's face, catching a dribble of clear, melted Popsicle coming out of the corner of those puffy, reddened lips.

"Ryuuzaki…" L turned his wide, black pit eyes onto the teen sitting next to him, briefly wondering why Raito looked so….carnivorous.

Raito couldn't stop himself. He leaned over and licked the trail of sweet, slightly dried Popsicle juice of the other's mouth; tongue briefly coming into contact with the corner of those inviting looking lips. He bit back a groan. Since when did Ryuuzaki taste so damn good? Why hadn't he tried this before? '_Because I'm not gay!'_ he thought, even as he sucked the cold juice off of L's warm lips.

-'_Yes you are…'_'- a voice taunted in the back of his mind.

He pulled back, accidentally tugging L's bottom lip with him when he forgot to cut off the suction of his mouth. Raito opened his eyes, not so sure when he'd closed them, to see a frozen, wide eyed(more so than usual), and un-breathing Ryuuzaki staring back at him. The detective's mouth gaped open slightly, his finger tips resting against his lower lip where Raito had sucked it. His usually pallid skin was dyed a soft pink as his heavily bagged eyes stared shocked at the Yagami boy. Raito finally got control over his voice, though the embarrassment hadn't faded yet, and sputtered his explanation.

"You had some popsicle juice…" he trailed off, sepia eyes darting to the ground as his face flushed darkly in embarrassment.

The entire room was silent as the Task Force stared between the two in confusion. L continued to stare at the auburn haired teen in the chair next to him, not exactly sure of how to take what had just happened. Was it some kind of plot to trick him? Was Raito trying to make himself look like an innocent, shy teenager to throw L off? If it were an act, Lawliet would certainly not believe it. But…something in the deep shade of red the boy's cheeks had been stained, or the way his golden-brown eyes stared intently at the floor made the detective know it wasn't an act. He watched with shocked attention as the teen seemed to get a hold of himself, and those big brown eyes turned up at him with an apology swimming in their depths.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me. Let's get back to work," Raito said in as steady a voice as he could manage through his embarrassment. L just stared at him for a few more seconds with those wide, raccoon eyes of his before nodding.

"Hai…I understand," he said, turning back to his computer screen.

The others in the room took a moment to recuperate before following the chained pair's lead and ignoring everything that just happened. Matsuda stared between L and Raito for a while as he sat at his desk. It had been unexpected, but not completely shocking to him that something like that would happen between the two. Of course, with Ryuuzaki's impromptu show, every member of the task force had been on the brink of jumping the odd detective's bones. Even Chief Yagami had a blush staining his cheeks, and he was married. Matsuda didn't, however, expect the first move to come from Raito. That had been a rather big surprise.

He glanced down at the boring paperwork on his desk, worst case scenario, he'd have to take it home and finish it. It was a large list of all the criminals in the jails waiting to be sentenced. It was boring, but the shy glances Raito was shooting at Ryuuzaki when he thought the other wasn't looking definitely weren't. '_I knew Raito-kun was gay. It would certainly explain the way he can completely ignore a woman like Misa-Misa,'_ Matsuda thought with a small smirk. He decided to finish his work at home in favor of watching the two younger detectives work together after their little mishap.

Contrary to what the rest of the investigative team believed, Matsuda was NOT a dense idiot. He could read people just as good as anyone else. Looking at Ryuuzaki, the young man could see that the sweet-junkie was in deep thought. His thoughts, however, were obviously not about the data on the computer screen in front of him, since those large black eyes were focused blatantly on the brunette youth next to him. Raito seemed to be ignoring the older man with all his might. Matsuda couldn't help but giggle internally at the tension between the two. Honestly, was he the only one who saw it?

'_Oh! It looks like Ryuuzaki's come to his conclusion on the whole thing. I can't wait to see what ha….'_ His thoughts were cut off as his eyes widened impossibly.

L had grabbed Raito by the collar and smashed their lips together so swiftly the teen couldn't have possibly seen it coming. Now that, Matsuda didn't expect. Ryuuzaki was a fairly introverted person, so doing something like that was strangely out of character for him. However, his more childish side hated to lose, and if he'd been made to look like a gaping fool, then he'd certainly just one-upped Raito in the best way. The young Yagami's honey-brown eyes were wide in shock as L continued to move his pale lips against the other. Matsuda heard the Chief mumble something about getting coffee in a gruff and obviously uncomfortable voice as the rest of the team kind of just looked on in awe. Matsuda couldn't help but snicker. '_What will you do now, Raito-kun?'_ he thought.

L's mouth was hot and moist against his; his lips were as soft as they'd appeared as they slanted against his. Raito was at a loss of what to do. He hadn't expected this at all. Not from L. He froze as the detective's tongue brushed through the small part in his slightly gaping lips. It was warm, and tasted vaguely of coconut, the flavor of the previously eaten icy. Teeth nibbled on his bottom lip, causing a strange, but pleasurable feeling to ripple over his skin.

'_This feels kind of nice…'_ he thought, allowing L to do as he pleased. He moaned… '_No…no I didn't.'_

"Mnn…" _'Fuck I just did it again!'_ he thought. L smirked against his lips, tongue sweeping through his mouth once again in a way that made the younger man shudder.

He froze again when the next thought hit him…he was giving that bastard free reign of the kiss. It was so unlike him…he wasn't submissive….not if the person trying to dominate him didn't deserve him to be. If Ryuuzaki wanted to ravish his mouth, he was going to have to fight for it just like with everything else they did together. Raito wasn't usually so shy. So, why wasn't he reacting? Oh, right, that mortification thing. Oh well, they were already lip locked in front of the entire team, so how much worse could it get. Raito gathered his wits and pushed back finally, with enough force to make the detective wobble on the edge of his chair.

Lawliet wasn't exactly sure what he was doing when he grabbed his younger comrade and kissed him. All he knew was that Raito's tongue had felt good against his skin, and it had felt good having the teen sucking at his lips. On top of that, a flustered Raito was always a funny Raito. In all honesty he'd meant to just smack their lips together and sit back to enjoy the younger male's shocked expression. What L hadn't accounted for was Raito's soft, smooth lips feeling so good against his own. He hadn't expected those warm, full pillows to be so silky and nice. He hadn't anticipated Raito's hot mouth tasting as good as it did. So, in the end, he'd decided "to hell with it", and just angled his head for a better kiss. The fact that Raito wasn't fighting him off was permission enough for him to continue until the teen: (a) regained his senses and punched the detective in the face, or, (b) kissed him back.

As expected, Raito chose option (b). Lawliet knew that the younger male was not one to be outdone. The kid was just way too much like him for him not to know. Raito's mouth pressed back against his hard, bruising their lips and causing tingles of pleasure to course over L's pale skin. The teen sucked the detective's lower lip into his mouth and toyed with it ardently for a few moments. Light nips and gentle sucks quickly gave way to sharp bites and languid licks.

It felt heavenly, but Lawliet wouldn't be beaten at the game he'd begun. He slid a hand into the younger man's soft, chestnut hair and tugged hard enough to get a small gasp. He took full advantage of Raito's brief pause and plundered the boy's mouth with his tongue. Gods Raito had to be the sweetest drug he'd ever tasted. Lawliet wasn't one for young boys, but Raito was in that stage just in between boyhood and adulthood that was just plain sexy. He tasted like candy to L, despite his utter dislike for anything involving sugar. When Raito's tongue massaged against his own in attempt to gain back control of the kiss, Lawliet nipped it and relished in the hitch of breath.

Raito, in the mean time, was trying to keep his head as heat continued to pool in his belly. L's ministrations were like nothing he'd ever experienced in all his years as a playboy. (Grades 8-University Freshman) He was losing and he knew it, but he just couldn't gather himself. Every time he managed to get a little bit of control back, Ryuuzaki did something delicious with that amazing mouth of his. The detective tasted like a satisfying blend of all the sweets he ate, which would usually repulse Raito with its sickeningly sugary tang. However, the most prominent flavor in the older man's warm, wet, and unbelievably talented mouth was strawberry…which Raito had to admit he did find more than acceptable.

Taking a deep breath, the teen swept his tongue over the roof of Ryuuzaki's mouth and suckled at his swollen upper lip. He felt L tense slightly, breathing out slowly, and obviously suppressing a sound. Raito couldn't resist the way his own lips tilted upwards in a victorious grin, but the detective was not so easily thwarted. It took him less than a second to compose himself and attack Raito's smiling lips with renewed vigor. That sugar coated tongue wrapped around his seductively, pulling it into the older man's mouth, where he suckled, nipped, and massaged it ruthlessly. Raito felt his stomach tightening, his pants becoming a little too small as his body started to react more enthusiastically to the fucking hot kiss he was engaged in.

'_Since when is Ryuuzaki a good kisser? It looks like he never gets out,'_ the teen thought angrily. His anger lasted all of five seconds before Ryuuzaki pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and squeezed it between his teeth. Raito moaned, he was losing….he was losing and he was starting to not care. In fact, with every moment the kiss continued, he cared less and less about who was winning or losing. All he could pay attention to was the feeling of L's mouth playing dominantly with his. It felt so good; so fucking good that Raito felt as if he could really do without his suddenly stifling clothing.

"Jesus! The two of you aren't done yet?!" a loud, very uncomfortable sounding voice boomed suddenly.

The boys were torn apart, each being held by the scruffs of their shirts, and dropped unceremoniously to the floor by none other than Yagami Soichiro. Raito let out a small yelp when his butt connected rather painfully with the floor. L just stared up at the older man with his wide, blank eyes. The police Chief rolled his eyes at their flushed, breathless appearances. Honestly, kids these days. Did they not realize they were practically eating each other's mouths out in front of the entire investigation team? He vaguely noted some stifled laughter from behind him. '_Matsuda…'_ he thought.

"Listen kids…if you two need a break, please take one. You're distracting the rest of the team," Soichiro said sternly, brown eyes falling to his blushing, nervous looking son.

He wasn't too surprised that Raito liked boys….or at least was bi-curious. The kid had the most beautiful girls in his school trailing him like love-sick puppies, and couldn't be any less interested. He was dating a famous Model/actress, who was admittedly one of the cutest girls Soichiro had ever seen, next to Sachiko of course, and hadn't tried to touch her once. At his age, if he'd had a girl like that trailing him, he'd have taken full advantage of that situation. So, no, he didn't care that Raito may be homosexual…he just didn't want to have to see it. Honestly, he could have chosen a worse partner. It would be Raito who finds THE most worthy male on the planet to be with, and catches him with barely an effort.

"Now go up to your room and sort this out. Don't come back until you're ready to work," Soichiro ordered.

Raito's big, amber-brown eyes blinked slowly, confusion evident in their depths as his mouth hung open in a stupid, but rather cute looking gape. '_He's always been a cute kid,'_ the Chief mused proudly. Ryuuzaki had a calculating look in his eyes when the policeman directed his gaze over to the young detective. He just smiled at the younger man, nodding his head, and turning his eyes back on his adorably confused son.

"T…tou-san?" came the stuttered question.

"What did I just say?" Soichiro said, turning his back on the two boys and looking over the rest of the investigation team. Matsuda seemed on the brink of tears, he was trying so hard to hold back his laughter. The Chief heard a shuffle from behind him, followed by the clinking of a chain, and a quiet "oof" from his son.

"I understand…" Ryuuzaki's calm tone said. The sound of stumbling followed.

"R…Ryuuzaki?! What do you think you're doing?!" Raito's voice sputtered embarrassedly octave higher than usual.

"Come Raito-kun…we need to deal with this situation lest neither of us be able to pay attention for the rest of the day," the detective said smoothly. A choking sound, and labored breathing.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm just going to do that kind of thi…"

"Don't worry Raito-kun…I'll do you too," L said, cutting the boy off.

Raito's stuttering faded as the two disappeared up the stairs to their room. It was silent for a long time, Soichiro looked over the task force. Aizawa and Mogi seemed completely lost for words and practically frozen in time with wide eyes and dark blushes staining their cheeks. As for Matsuda, he didn't look at all surprised, and was quickly losing control over his composure. He lost it, loud laughter flowing from his mouth in waves. His arms clutched at his gut, his breathing becoming difficult as he went into hysterics. Soichiro took his seat at his desk and quietly started to go over the lists of the criminals who'd been dying recently. Matsuda's laughter seemed to snap the other two out of their shock, both sets of eyes snapping in the direction of the youngest detective in the room.

"Haha…you guys both owe me a hundred bucks!...hahaha…I told you…so…hahahaha!" Matsuda said.

"Wow, I…I can't believe you were right about that," Mogi said, digging in his pocket for the money.

"How did you figure out something like that? They're always fighting, and Raito is always so snippy toward Ryuuzaki," Aizawa muttered, handing over his share. Matsuda curled his fingers around the crisp bills. Ah…to have money in his pocket. It was a great feeling. He turned to them with a finger raised in the air.

"That's because Raito-kun will be the Uke, in the relationship. He is snippy and catty because subconsciously he knows he is really in control. I can't believe you guys didn't figure it out," Soichiro coughed up his coffee at Matsuda's deduction.

"How is the Uke in charge?" Aizawa said with light amusement in his voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" the younger man asked with a raised brow. He got three blank stares in response and sighed.

"Raito-kun will be in control of the sex of course!" three sets of eyes widened.

"Ryuuzaki will be in the palm of his hand, unless of course he is as talented with his hips as he is with his mouth. Then Raito-kun will want it all the time and lose," Matsuda said. Aizawa and Mogi looked at him in wonderment.

"I really didn't need to hear that…" Soichiro muttered, dropping his head into his hands.

"Gomen ne, Chief," Matsuda chirped, returning his gaze to his own paperwork. He was successfully amused now, perhaps he could get some work done after all.

...

tbc...

...

* * *

a/n: okay so I am planning a second part to this. You could consider this first installment a two-shot. But keep in mind that the third chapter will probably be completely different.


	2. Popsicle, Part Two

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. This is a purely fan-written story made solely for the entertainment of myself and my readers. I make no profit from this other than the joy of creative writing

a/n: I got some people asking why I said that the Uke was in charge of the show. I realize that the Seme is the one that dominates the Uke, yes I know that, but I explained later on through Matsuda that Raito will be in control of the sex. Meaning: Raito controls when and how much sex occurs. Kind of like the "Wife" in the relationship. :)

* * *

...

"Popsicle: Part Two"

...

A number of emotions rushed through Raito's being as Ryuuzaki led him through the door to their shared apartment in the investigation building. He was nervous, but excited, aroused, and scared all at the same time. He'd never been with a man before; never even thought about it. He wasn't a complete virgin, though he had yet to go the whole way. He was only eighteen after all. His thoughts were abruptly cut off when he was pressed into the door rather forcefully, successfully slamming it shut as L's hand weaved behind him to lock it. The detective was kissing him again, fiercely and in a way that made sure Raito's mind remained a puddle of aroused goo. The teen's body decided that it didn't care what his mind had to say as his arms slid around the thin detective's neck seemingly on their own.

That tongue was in his mouth again… that amazing tongue, twisting and twirling around his. L bit and sucked at his lips like a starving man as one of his slender, pale hands made its way underneath the black button up shirt. The skin on skin contact made him shiver. Raito kissed back, fingers weaving into the tick mass of messy, ebony hair. It was surprisingly soft and smooth against his skin. He groaned, opening his mouth more and angling his head better so that Ryuuzaki could more effectively ravage his mouth. It felt so fucking good, those talented lips devouring his as a lean hand traced over the muscles of his abdomen lightly.

Lawliet pulled away from that sexy, fucking hot, delicious little mouth, letting his eyes trail over Raito's rather wanton expression. Sepia eyes stared back at him, half mast and hazy with lust. There was a dark, rosy flush decorating the teen's perfectly defined cheekbones, and a bruised, bright red mouth hung swollen as the boy panted. Oh, he was most definitely a sight to behold. The boy let out a small whine, seeming to have completely given up any sense of embarrassment, when L took too long to start up the kiss again. Lawliet dropped his head down, but this time he caught the skin of the boy's neck between his teeth and tugged gently.

"Mnn!"

Raito started at the feeling, but arched his neck to offer more skin. L lapped at the spot he'd bitten, suckling and making sure to leave a brilliant mark for all to see in the morning. Damn Raito tasted good! The detective was sure one taste would never be enough. He was going to have to fuck this boy and fuck him good, because he wanted to do this over and over and over. He was going to fuck Raito so good, the boy would never want anyone else. He moved his lips down further, making a hot trail with his tongue over the boy's neck and biting down on the tendon.

"Gasp…Ryuu…zaki" Raito moaned, arms unraveling from the older man's neck in order to wrap around his back and pull him closer.

Raito reveled in the lusty groan he received when he pulled L's body flush against his. He could feel the hardness of the detective's arousal against his thigh and his own cock twitched in response. Ryuuzaki's tongue was making delicious patterns over the skin of his collar bone. His teeth nipped and bruised every where they could reach, as the man licked around the collar of his shirt. Slender fingers removed themselves from his chest, to come up and work the buttons.

With each button unfastened, Ryuuzaki's mouth fell further on his body. Raito pressed himself harder against the door, arms falling from the detective to try and brace himself on the frame as he felt the older man's tongue rolling over one of his hardened nipples. L nibbled lightly at the bud, then laved generously around it, before sucking into his mouth hard. Raito arched, one hand flying blindly and taking grip in those wild, raven locks. He felt Ryuuzaki pushing his shirt off, and suddenly the chain between them was a little heavier.

Lawliet licked and laved at the boy's abdomen, making his path slowly to his goal. '_Oh Raito-kun…you'll never want anyone else to suck you off again,'_ he thought with a small smirk as he let his hands wander to down the boy's body. Raito arched when he pressed his forefingers into the boy's spine, and dragged his hands down until they rested on the narrow hips. He rubbed his thumbs over the slightly protruding hipbones, leaning in to lick them. Raito shuddered beautifully, all his muscles tensing as he thrust his hips shallowly in a silent plea. L looked up from his position on his knees. The boy was a living advertisement for sex. All that tanned, toned skin, stretched over hard, defined muscle. His beautiful face was flushed with arousal, eyes closed as long lashes caressed his cheeks.

"Raito-kun…open your eyes," he ordered quietly.

The teen's lids fluttered and lifted halfway to reveal blazing, golden-brown eyes. Lawliet made sure to keep eye contact while he licked just under the waistband of the boy's slacks. The boy moaned, and shivered lightly, brown eyes fighting to stay open. The detective took the edge of the pants between his teeth and unsnapped the button, nuzzling into the boy's hot, hard crotch before licking at the zipper.

"Haah…." Raito panted, watching as Ryuuzaki pulled the zipper down with his teeth, black pit eyes staring straight into him as he did so.

The look in L's eyes made Raito feel like the older man wanted to eat him alive. Those usually cool, blank orbs burned with lust, searing into his. It was the most unbelievably sexy thing he'd ever seen. Raito kicked his pants off when Ryuuzaki pushed them down to his ankles. L nuzzled him through his white briefs gently, warm breath fanning over the hot, hard flesh. Raito shivered again. God he just wanted to be inside that mouth already. L hooked his fingers in the waistband of Raito's underwear, slowly pulling them down, and pressing his hands against every inch of newly exposed flesh as he did so. Suddenly Raito was naked. He was naked in front of possibly the most powerful man in the world, and it thrilled him almost as much as it embarrassed him.

'_Raito-kun looks much better without any clothing,'_ Lawliet mused silently.

The boy had nicely defined legs, muscular and strong looking, probably from years of tennis. They were as tanned and smooth as the rest of his body; Raito seemed not to have much hair. He had narrow hips, a nicely defined abdomen, with that beautiful V definition that dipped into his groin. Up further, the teen had a firm chest complimented by the prettiest, pink, little nipples Lawliet had ever seen. Currently they were bruised and hard from his earlier attentions. He leaned in, dragging his tongue over a firm thigh, and kissing his way closer to the hard, weeping appendage between Raito's legs. Bypassing the teen's erection completely, he drew his tongue in a wet line over the groove of his pelvis. Raito whined again.

"Ryuuzaki….please…" he managed. He felt his cock pulse when those blazing dark eyes looked up at him again.

"What do you want, Raito-kun?" the detective asked, his voice deeper, and huskier than Raito had ever heard it. One of those long, spidery fingers traced the vein on the underside of his cock, causing it to dribble precum. Raito gasped.

"Oh…is that it?" L asked teasingly, smirking lightly as he dipped his head down to puff some hot air over the neglected member.

"Ahh…" the boy sighed.

Raito tried not to close his eyes when Ryuuzaki's slender hand closed around his shaft. The warmth of his palm felt amazing against the slightly painful hardness of his arousal. Luckily for him, L seemed to think he'd teased him enough, and promptly drew his tongue from the bottom to the top of Raito's penis. The slightly rough appendage traced the sensitive vein underneath in a burning, moist line. The teen felt his knees wobble, and L, catching the movement, scooted closer, locking one arm around this waist to support him as that mouth descended on him again. He looked down at the detective. L rested on his knees between Raito's legs, lapping at the boy's erection as if it were some sugary treat. It was possibly the hottest thing in the universe. Those lips, bruised and red from their snogging, traced the underside of his dick with light kisses, until the reached the head, where L placed a lingering kiss.

The detective parted his mouth over the tip of Raito's dick, sinking just the head into his mouth as his tongue swirled around it, dipping into the slit at the top. L suckled lightly, before pulling his mouth off to run his tongue over the rigid flesh again. Raito was trembling slightly as pleasure danced over his nerves delightfully. Ryuuzaki's mouth sunk halfway down his cock, sucking and tonguing expertly as he started bobbing his head slowly, up and down. The warmth, the wetness…the velvety, talented muscle dancing over his turgid flesh was almost too much.

With Raito effectively distracted, Lawliet slipped his hand into his pocket to grab the key to the cuffs. As quietly as possible he unlatched the cuffs from their wrists, letting them fall to the floor while simultaneously increasing the suction of his mouth to keep the younger male distracted. He searched around in his pocket for the lotion he usually carried. It was an English lotion that combined germ killing power with skin softening effects. He never went anywhere without it, being slightly germophobic. He slicked one of his fingers with it, knowing it had a gentle enough formula to use as lubrication, and moved his hand towards his suspect's nicely shaped ass.

The boy twitched slightly when he ran a finger down the cleft of that plump, but firm, and smooth rear. L bobbed his head a little faster, swiping his tongue over all the right spots as he tickled the boy's balls with his free hand to distract him from the finger rubbing at his entrance. Lawliet pulled off the boy's cock again, stroking it with his hand as he sucked one of the tense, hot balls into his mouth and licked it expertly. Raito cried out, thrusting his hips into the touch. Carefully, L massaged Raito's tight pucker, making sure to coat around it with the lotion, and trying to relax the muscles there. With his thumb, he rubbed at the teen's perineum. Raito seemed to completely lose it there.

"Oh God…please…I need…"

Raito didn't know what he was saying, but he continued begging hoping that Ryuuzaki would get the idea. He needed to cum. He could feel the climax fast coming as the detective between his legs stimulated him in almost every way he could think of. Ryuuzaki pulled off his dick until only the head was inside, and sucked at it firmly. Raito's knees finally gave. He slid down the door onto his ass before being positioned on his back by the older man on top of him.

One of Ryuuzaki's hands came up to tweak his nipple before that mouth suddenly swallowed him whole. Raito cried out and thrashed, bucking up into that delicious heat as L's throat muscles contracted around him. He panted harshly, moaning and writhing under the older man's touch. When Ryuuzaki swallowed again, he felt something long and slender slip into him. It was an odd, but not bad feeling having what he assumed was the detective's finger sliding in and out of him. When the second slid in, the uncomfortable feeling intensified, and was accompanied by a slight sting of pain. Ryuuzaki kept him distracted though, with his magical mouth swallowing his cock down to the base.

'_How did he learn to do this?'_ he thought briefly. The detective's cock sucking technique far outshined any woman Raito had ever brought to her knees. He also looked far sexier doing it, the teen noted, as those black holes stared up at him, smoky with lust.

When three fingers were moving inside of him, he could barely suppress his winces of pain. Ryuuzaki seemed to notice his discomfort and doubled his efforts with his mouth. Raito could feel his stomach tightening, despite the pain in his ass, and he knew his climax was near. Heat was coiling and writhing within his belly. He could feel his member pulsing inside Ryuuzaki's hot, wet mouth. Every nerve seemed to be dangling on the edge of a cliff. Every cell in his body hummed in excitement as his blood pounded in his ears.

"Fuuck!!" Raito suddenly screamed, vision going black when L's fingers brushed something deep inside of him.

Lawliet angled his fingers and thrust them against that spot more firmly as he watched the teen writhe and cry out in pleasure. The cock in his mouth pulsed, the muscles around his fingers twitched. Raito was going to come, and Lawliet couldn't imagine anything he'd like to see more at this moment. The boy's entire body tensed up, back arching high in the air as his puffy, red lips opened in a silent scream. Hot semen ran down L's throat rapidly as the boy sobbed out a long moan of release. He swallowed it all, loving the way Raito pulsed inside of his mouth. The boy panted for a while, eyes closed, and body slack.

"Mm..Raito-kun tastes so good…" Lawliet moaned, moving up the boy's body to capture those abused lips under his. Raito moaned.

"Ryu…Ryuuzaki…" he managed breathlessly as they parted.

Honey-brown eyes opened to stare lustily up at him. Lawliet dislodged his fingers and swept the younger man into his arms easily. Once he'd deposited the teen onto the bed, he pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it across the room. His hands feel to his pants, hastily undoing the zipper and pushing them away. He was at his limit, watching the beautiful boy come, and seeing his perfect, tanned form sprawled out on the bed like that was making him lose his patience quickly. He'd need as cool a head as he could manage when he entered the boy. Raito was a virgin, so he'd be unbelievably tight, and in a lot of pain. Lawliet was going to need all the control he could get to keep himself from moving too soon.

L was beautiful in his own way. The detective wasn't conventionally good looking, but he was definitely beautiful. He was long, lean, and pale in such a shockingly un-scrawny way it left Raito breathless. Where he thought he'd see only ribs and bony protrusions, was a wiry, muscular chest. Where he thought he'd see a concaved stomach, was a smooth, carefully lined abdomen. His hip bones were a little sharper than most, but not at all unattractive. That body combined with the shaggy dark hair and equally dark, enticing eyes drove Raito insane with want.

Brown eyes widened when black boxers fell to the floor. Ryuuzaki stood there naked, with long slender legs and a firm, round buttocks. Raito had never seen another man's aroused penis before. It was long and pale, like the rest of the detective. It looked needy with its angry red head and leaking slit. The teen quivered in both arousal and anxiety just looking at it, backing up slightly when L made a move to get on the bed. Strong hands pushed tanned thighs apart, soft lips laying gentle kisses over an already abused neck. Raito both wanted L inside of him and was afraid of the idea at the same time.

"Ryuu..Ryuuzaki.." he stuttered as the older man hovered over him. Black eyes stared down at him questioningly, a pair of lips grazing his forehead.

"I…I've never…with a man…in.." Raito flushed and turned his eyes towards the sheets. A strong finger tilted his chin up and amber eyes locked with onyx. Ryuuzaki kissed him chastely on the mouth.

"You're cute Raito-kun…don't worry, I will be gentle," L said with a comforting smile. Raito started when he felt the head of the other man's cock brush his virgin entrance.

"I can stop now if you want Raito-kun. I will not force you to do this," the detective said.

'_No…I want it Ryuuzaki…'_

"I'm just nervous," Raito managed. The older man captured his lips in a delicious kiss.

"I will do my best not to hurt you more than necessary," he said, once again positioning himself at the boy's opening.

"Haahn.." Raito cried out, eyes screwing shut as L pressed into him.

It hurt. It hurt really badly and he didn't know how to make it stop. Raito took deep breaths in through his nostrils and let them pass out through his mouth. He was stretched so widely and uncomfortably…the feeling of Ryuuzaki's member sinking slowly into him was strange. After what seemed like hours, the older man was successfully seated inside of him, thighs pressed against Raito's hamstrings, and hips settled snuggly against his.

Lawliet held his breath as he forced himself to stay still. Raito was so hot and tight inside. His inner muscles were clamped down around L almost painfully as the teen tried to adjust. Tears leaked out of the boy's eyes from the pain, so L moved a hand up to brush them away. He cupped one of those damp cheeks and tipped the boy's head up for a kiss. With his free hand he reached down to stroke Raito's half hard member. The teen gasped into his mouth and arched a little. Lawliet kissed down the boy's neck, sucking at the little bruise he'd created a little earlier until it got big and red.

"Mnn…" Raito moaned, liking the feel of Ryuuzaki's tongue on his skin.

The pain in his rear had started to fade slightly, and he could feel himself relaxing. Carefully, he moved his hips, just to see if he could without too much discomfort. It wasn't so bad, so he tilted Ryuuzaki's head up to capture those lips in a kiss, and wrapped his legs around the man's waist. L took the cue, slowly starting up a gentle rhythm, barely moving in and out so Raito could get used to the feeling. The head of his dick brushed against that spot inside of him, just barely, causing delightful little tingles to wash over his skin.

"It's okay…I'm fine…right there..please," he said, digging his heals into the older man's back and pressing him further inside.

Ahhh, there it was. Raito ground down, causing Ryuuzaki's penis to rub against his prostate wonderfully. The detective's hands took purchase on his hips as he started pulling out. He thrust back in a little more forcefully, hitting that spot dead on and causing the boy beneath him to writhe. His pace became a little faster…a little harder, as he barely clung on to the rest of his control. The feeling of being filled over and over again was amazing to Raito. The stimulation of his prostate caused jolts of pleasure to shoot up his spine as L thrust inside of him.

"Ahhh! God!" the teen cried out, arms winding around Lawliet's neck and cute, puffy mouth seeking out his lips.

The detective lifted one of those toned legs over his shoulder, straddling the other as he started to thrust in earnest into what he knew was Raito's sweet spot. The better angle got a much more vocal response, which Lawliet thoroughly enjoyed listening to as he pounded away. God the heat and pressure around him felt like nothing he'd ever experienced. Yea, he'd been with women, he was a man after all, and he had urges…but being inside Raito was just unexplainable. He knew Raito wasn't going to last too long, and after all of that foreplay, he couldn't say much for himself either. So, he reached down and started pumping the boy in time with his thrusts. The heat coiled in his stomach was becoming unbearable, and there was nothing he could think of that would be better than coming, hard, inside of his new lover.

"Oh god! Ryuu!...fuck!" the boy rasped. Lawliet leaned down, taking an earlobe into his mouth and nibbling it. It would be so amazing to hear his name, his real name, coming out of that sinfully beautiful mouth. But, alas, this was Yagami Raito, prime suspect for the Kira case. He could not allow the boy to know his real name. He'd have to settle.

"Call me L," he husked, hot breath causing a shiver to course over the boy's frame.

"Nnn..L…faster," Raito pleaded, and L. Lawliet's lips lifted in a contented smile. It was his name after all. Raito just wasn't aware of that.

The muscles clamped around him started to spasm at the same time as the teen's shaft began to pulse. Raito was close, and Lawliet couldn't wait to see him come again. If it wasn't the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed he just didn't know what was. The boy's thighs started quaking, his stomach muscles quivering in his near climactic state. Yes, Lawliet could see he was about to give this boy the most powerful orgasm he would probably ever have. He lifted the other leg onto his shoulder also, lifting the boy's hips and slamming down into his prostate.

"Ahhh!! L!!" Raito screamed, hips bucking inanely into the thrusts.

He'd never felt anything like this. His entire body was shaking with the intensity of pleasure coursing over him. His blood raced through his veins, pounding in his ears loudly as his nerves danced and sang some heavenly tune. Ripples of pleasure rolled up and down his spine in time with Ryuuzaki's thrusts as his stomach tightened unbearably. Raito could feel it coming. He felt his arms drop lamely to the bed. His hands fisted in the sheets as the wave of climax coursed over him. It was like a typhoon of pleasure devastating his body. He screamed, but heard it as if it were miles away. Raito's eyes rolled into his head as his body arched to the heavens.

The muscles clamped down suddenly, and Raito screamed. Lawliet looked down to watch that beautiful face contort in pleasure, golden-brown eyes rolling as the boy's hot essence streamed between them. Raito cried out in ecstasy as orgasm wracked his frame once more. L reveled in the boy's loud scream of his name, thrusting into the even tighter heat a few more times before he felt his own climax explode within him. He shuddered as he came fiercely into the trembling body beneath him.

"Nnnnnn….Raito……" he groaned in a low, raspy voice.

Raito shivered as he felt Ryuuzaki's hot seed shooting up into him in strong gushes. It felt odd, but so good at the same time. The sound of his name leaving that mouth in such an amazingly sensual way made tingles dance over his climaxing skin. The waves of pleasure continued to wash over him for a long while as he attempted to catch his breath. Ryuuzaki was panting in his ear, collapsed on top of him. The older man's weight was rather comfortable. After a few moments of panting, Raito moved his arms, which felt quite like jello, to rest around L's neck. The other man lifted his head, dark eyes locking his with a sated gaze. Ryuuzaki placed a kiss on his collar, where that dark head rested, obviously too tired to move up to his lips.

"I…wow…that was…" Raito trailed off, embarrassed. He heard L chuckle, and felt him trail little kisses from one side of his chest to the other.

"Raito-kun flatters me," the older man said. The teen blushed.

"Was it…for you? Um…"

"Raito-kun was amazing…" Ryuuzaki said, pulling the strength together to push himself up with his elbows. He sealed a kiss over Raito's bruised, but sensitive lips. Raito blushed.

"I…"

"It's okay Raito-kun. Sleep now…we can go back to work in the morning," Lawliet said with a smile. The boy's big brown eyes looked up at him shyly.

"What if I don't want to go to sleep?" the boy murmured. Lawliet grinned widely.

"Well then Raito-kun just has to give me a few minutes and we can do whatever it is he wants," he said, enjoying the blush. Raito leaned up to kiss him.

"Let's shower," he said. L nodded and helped Raito into the shower with him. Neither of them got much sleep that night.

...

...

End.

...

...

* * *

a/n: Well that's it for this two-shot. I'll have another up whenever inspiration strikes next.

...

...

Next: Raito decides to have some fun with L's cameras.


	3. Voyeurism

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. This is a purely fan-written story made solely for the entertainment of myself and my readers. I make no profit from this other than the joy of creative writing.

a/n: Wow, I'm so happy everyone liked this story so far.

Okay so I have a few things to say now. Someone told me that they found it annoying that I shifted between L's names and aliases. Well, there was a reason for this. See, I was switching between L's POV and Raito's POV. Of course L would think of himself as either L or Lawliet, which in my story he referred to himself as such. Raito, however, doesn't know L's real name, so he would refer to him as either L or Ryuuzaki, and he did. So I'm sorry if it bothered you, but if you really can't stand it so much, just don't read the story anymore. That is how I am going to write it. Raito will use L/Ryuuzaki and L will use L/Lawliet. :)

* * *

Review Responses:

Louis: Lol, you know I get that a lot from my reviewers. I'm happy you liked the first part and I hope you enjoyed the second as well.

Karush: I believe I answered your question in the author's note of the last chapter so I won't repeat. I'm glad you liked it! thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing!

Yaoifreak: I'm sorry L wasn't a freaky "toy" addict in this one, but I assure you that in future installments of this story he probably will be. In fact, I think you'll get a fun little surprise in this chapter. Smirks mischievously

Monkeyshines: I'm glad you liked it. Yea, everyone always writes Matsuda as a stupid, airheaded guy. (Which he is to some extent.) But I feel like he'd be the only one who would really have the mindset (being younger than all the others) to catch onto any attraction between L and Raito.

Ninetailedfoxx852: haha, I'm happy you liked it. Did you enjoy the second installment too?

Ibelen: yes! That was the reaction I was going for!! You just made my day! I sure hope you like this one as well.

SP777: Again, exactly the response I was going for! I'm glad you lost your composure. That means I am doing my job as a writer. As for your question, yes, L has a beautiful last name, and that's why I felt it was important to include it. I just love it so much! smiles Please read on and tell me what you think of this new installment.

* * *

...

"Voyeurism"

...

Raito was bored. He'd just finished studying/killing criminals for the day as well as his nightly hygiene routine. For some reason he just knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. He glanced at Ryuk, who was sitting in the far corner twisted up from lack of apples. Raito supposed he felt a little bad that the Shinigami would have to spend an unknown amount of time appleless. '_Oh well…it's not my fault. He can blame L. Maybe if he gets desperate enough he'll kill the nosy bastard,'_ the young man thought. Of course, Raito would rather kill L himself, but if the man mysteriously died via Ryuk's Death Note, he was certain he wouldn't care. There's no way it could possibly get back to him, considering he'd never seen the other man's face, and was unaware of his real name.

"Soichi-kun you're finally back!" his mother's voice exclaimed from downstairs.

"Aaah…it was quite a day," his father's exhausted sounding tone answered.

'_Hmm…so if Tou-san is home, then that probably means that L is currently the only one watching me right now. Out of compassion for my father, I'm sure that L would only allow himself and Dad to watch the footage of our house,' _Raito reasoned. He glanced at one of the cameras out of the corner of his eyes. Thanks to Ryuk, he knew where they all were. He was fairly bored, and had the urge to take care of some personal problems for the night.

'_So L…you're all alone now, huh? Let's see you look my father in the face after this,'_ the teen thought as he kneeled down to search under his bed.

He emerged with his box of "needs". Being a human male at the peak of his adolescence, Raito was burdened with the woes of raging hormones. So, he decided if he was going to have to endure such times, he might as well be prepared for them. Through methods he hoped no one would ever find out about, he'd procured himself the necessary instruments for solitary stimulation. Raito sat the box next to his pillow as he moved his hands to the black, silk nightshirt he was wearing. Arranging himself in the direction of the camera, he slowly unbuttoned the buttons, trailing his fingertips lightly over his already warming skin.

The thought of touching himself while the greatest detective in the world could do nothing but watch him excited Raito for some reason he couldn't explain. Of course, L could turn his eyes away and watch the other members of the family until he was finished, but Raito knew better. Out of his entire family, he was the one L most suspected of being Kira. He was really the only one with the intellectual capacity to be the elusive killer in his family. Putting aside the fact that everyone else was probably going to sleep by now, Raito knew that given the choice, L would be watching him over anyone else in the house.

"What are you doing Raito?" he heard Ryuk ask. Raito didn't answer the Shinigami for obvious reasons. Instead he slid his hand down over his now exposed stomach while letting his shirt fall to the ground beside his bed. '_Watch this L,'_ Raito thought with a smirk.

...

L's Hotel Room

...

"If that's all for the night then I'm going to get some sleep now L," Watari's voice said from the computer. The young detective's dark head bobbed once.

"Goodnight Watari. I'll see you in the morning," Lawliet answered. The old man sighed.

"Goodnight L," he said before the big gothic W disappeared from the screen.

L took a sip of his tea as he turned back to the monitors. Yagami Soichiro and his wife were sleeping soundly in their room while their youngest child wrote a few pages in her diary for the night, and went to sleep. He'd just taken another sip of his tea when he turned his wide, black eyes onto the monitor watching Raito's room. Tea spewed across the room, speckling all of his paper work as he coughed to dislodge the liquid from his lungs. '_Oh god! What is going on?'_ he thought frantically. Now, L wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on, but honestly he hadn't expected this kind of behavior from Raito. His hands clenched against his knees as he watched the young man arch into his own hand, those graceful fingers pinching and toying with his own nipples.

"Nnn…"

'_Fuck…I can't watch this,'_ Lawliet thought, turning his eyes away from the boy on the screen. He sighed…he couldn't stop watching Raito. Currently, Raito was the only member of the Yagami family awake. He was also the one L most suspected of being Kira at this point. Reluctantly, he turned his eyes back towards the screen, sucking in a breath as he watched the young man pleasure himself. Honestly, even if he didn't, he should have expected this. Yagami Raito was a seventeen year old boy; therefore, of course this behavior was natural. L watched as the boy's head fell back against the pillow, slender fingers tickling his own belly button.

Raito was beautiful, he noted, as the boy's elegant hands ran over a toned, tanned body. The boy was all finely toned muscle, with long legs and a nice round ass. Even through the currently descending sleeping pants, Lawliet could see the perfect shape of that ass. Raito rose up on his knees, fingers hooking in the waistband of his pajamas as he pushed them down over his narrow hips. There came that nice V definition along with a rather nice looking, hard cock, bobbing free. Raito didn't wear underwear to bed; Lawliet felt his blood heat up at the thought.

The teen's hand disappeared into the box next to him briefly before coming out with a tube of some sort. He squirted some onto his hand, leaning back against the pillows and grasping his length as he did so. Lawliet's stomach clenched when the young man on the screen let out a long, breathy moan, and started pumping himself slowly. Those muscular thighs parted, two lubricated digits traced the cleft of that sexy ass. They massaged gently at the tiny entrance. L swallowed thickly as he watched them disappear, both of them, into the small puckered hole. Raito's hips bucked down, impaling them further, lips hanging open as he panted.

"Oh god…." The detective heard through the speaker.

Raito had a nice voice. It was a nice tenor, smooth and perfect just like the rest of the boy. Lawliet felt it might've been nice to hear his name moaned in such a voice. A vivid image of himself fucking Raito into a mattress flashed in his mind, and he groaned in despair. '_What am I doing? This is so wrong. I shouldn't be watching this, but I don't have a choice. Even if the chances of Raito being able to kill during a time like this are a little under two percent, that's still enough for me to have to watch this.'_

"Fuck!"

Lawliet's eyes snapped back towards the screen where Raito was fisting himself rapidly. Those fingers thrust in and out of his little hole rapidly as his hips jerked, and bucked into his own ministrations. L could hear the teens labored breaths clearly, as well as the tiny, sexy little moans escaping parted, plump lips. Fuck the kid was like an advertisement for Jail Bait. The detective tore his eyes away again after that last thought, feeling like quite the dirty old man. Watching a seventeen year old boy masturbate, what the hell was he thinking? It was just so wrong on so many different levels. Raito was still a child, and Lawliet was getting off to watching him pleasure himself. It was sick, but God he was hard. '_What is wrong with m…'_

WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Almost against his will, L turned his eyes back on the screen. He gasped, his cock jumping in his pants at the sight of what Raito was currently lathering in lubrication. Was that a…? Yes, it was….it was a vibrator. The boy ran it down his body, a glistening trail of wetness following its path as he ran it over one of his nipples. A gasp emitted from that delectable looking mouth. Lawliet watched in rapt fascination as the buzzing object made a slow path down the toned, tanned stomach, brushed over the tip of the leaking arousal, and pressed gently against tensed balls. Try as he did, he could not stop watching the beautiful boy touch himself.

"Aaaaahhhnnnn!!…" Raito keened loudly as he pressed the toy against his perineum.

His hand started working faster against his arousal, and L found his own hand falling to the obvious bulge in his own pants. He kneaded it softly, watching as the vibrator rubbed against Raito's pucker. Tingles danced over his skin as he pulled down the zipper to his baggy blue-jeans and wrapped a hand around his stiff member. He hissed, trailing a hand over the flesh teasingly as he watched Raito massage his hole with that decent sized vibrator. Was he really going to put that inside of him? Lawliet sure hoped so.

"Haaah.." the boy panted, arching beautifully towards the camera.

L watched the toy disappear into the boy's body, squeezing his own length gently before starting a rhythm that matched the thrusts of the vibrator into Raito's body. The boy's long legs bent and spread wide, letting Lawliet get an amazing view of that tight hole devouring the phallic toy. He increased the pressure of his own hand, thrusting his hips into his fist as he imagined himself fucking that beautiful body into the mattress. It was so wrong, but it felt so amazing. Raito's face was screwed up in the most gorgeous expression of bliss that the detective had ever seen; he only wished he could be there to see it in person.

The teen's chest was heaving rapidly, his toned body covered in a shining sheen of sweat as his back arched towards the ceiling. He saw the boy bite that full bottom lip in order to stifle the loud noise which would surely follow his climax. Raito was going to come and it was going to be beautiful. The teen's hips ground down into his toy as little, panting moans escaped his pretty lips. Lawliet watched the boy push the vibrator deeply into himself, thighs trembling and toes curling into the sheets. The detective sped up his own pace, feeling orgasm clenching his stomach as it prepared to reap havoc on his body.

"Aaahnnn! Fuck!" Raito cried out.

Lawliet felt the heat in his stomach burst into a million little delicious streamers of pleasure, all fluttering over his body. He came hard as he watched the milky white ribbons of Raito's cum shoot up over that perfect torso. It gleamed off the hard muscles brilliantly in the soft light of the bedside lamp. L felt his own seed flow hotly over his hand as he came. Orgasm wracked his body like an earthquake, aftershocks and all. He basked in it for what had to be at least five minutes, watching Raito pant heavily, lying sated on his bed.

Sweat matted the boy's soft looking, auburn locks to his glistening forehead. One of those elegant hands came up to the boy's trembling lips, a small tongue flicking out to lap up the pearly substance in his fingers. Lawliet groaned at the sight of it, feeling awful as he did so. He'd just come harder than ever at to a teenage boy masturbating. He'd just, like the pervert he was sometimes accused of being, touched himself to an intimate and probably assumedly private moment in a young man's life. He felt ashamed of what he'd done, but also like he wanted more. He sighed, grabbing some tissues out of the box on the coffee table and cleaning himself off.

'_I can't believe I just did that…'_ he thought guiltily. He placed his thumb back up at his lips as he watched Raito clean himself up and redress. Facing Soichiro would not be easy tomorrow morning; not after watching that. Lawliet spent the rest of the night trying to get into the mind set he'd need to be in to see the NPA Chief.

...

Raito

...

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………wow..." Ryuk said, staring down with wide eyes and a big, gaping mouth.

Raito merely snuggled into his blankets and prepared to drift into a sated sleep. Fucking himself with a vibrator while he knew L was watching had gotten him off in the most delightfully amazing way that he was starting to think he could do it every night. The detective was either extremely embarrassed or extremely aroused. Well, he could be a combination of both…and there was probably a little guilt dancing around there since Raito was seventeen AND the son of one of L's coworkers. The teen fought the smirk itching to break over his face; after all, L was still watching him. He didn't want the other man to KNOW that Raito was aware of the cameras. That'd take all the fun out of messing with his brain.

If L thought that Raito was just doing something he'd normally do in private, then that would make the detective feel guilty about watching him. Also, Raito was very aware of what he looked like and its affects on the people around him. So, L would be turned on, guilty, and probably feel like a dirty pervert for watching him. Knowing he could fuck with the world's greatest detective so effectively made Raito want to laugh, but he held it in. '_Hmm…I wonder how uncomfortable he'll be working with my dad tomorrow. Serves him right,'_ Raito thought as he slowly fell asleep.

"You know Raito…humans are so interestingly strange…" he heard Ryuk say in a rather flustered version of his gruff voice. He ignored the shinigami in favor of falling asleep. If Ryuk thought that was weird, just imagine what he'd be thinking in the next couple of days.

...

End.

...

* * *

a/n: okays, so I hope you liked this! Please REVIEW!

Next time: Raito and L take a shower, and Raito has finally reached his limit. The detective's cuteness proves too alluring to resist.


	4. Breaking Point

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. This is a purely fan-written story made solely for the entertainment of myself and my readers. I make no profit from this other than the joy of creative writing.

a/n: Sorry it took so long, school's being quite the bitch lately. I hope you like it!!

Warning: Hardcore YAOI!! This means that there are graphically detailed sexual scenes with two boys. If you are a homophobe…leave.

As for the rest of you enjoy the RaitoxL goodness!

..

Beta'd by: Krisitine

* * *

...

"Breaking Point"

...

Raito's patience was wearing thin….well, not so much his patience as his self-control. The boy was known for his infallible self-control in both school and at home. What, do you ask, was successfully breaking his barrier down? Well, it could all be blamed on the creature he was currently chained to. He glanced over at the odd-looking mass of black, white, and faded jeans. Ryuuzaki, Hideki Ryuuga, L…whoever this man was, he had come to be known as the bane of Yagami Raito's existence.

Why?

Well for starters, the man sat like a gargoyle, ate like an animal, and looked like a zombie. Second was the way that the older man seemed to not know how to address Raito. When they were alone he'd call him Raito-kun…but in front of anyone else, or if he was angry...it was Yagami-kun. Honestly…way to be indecisive. Finally; he was constantly accusing Raito of being the most notorious, psychopathic murderer in history, Kira. Most of the time there wasn't even a valid reason; the detective just upped his percentage for something stupid.

"Yagami-kun is smart like Kira….oh look Yagami-kun brushes his teeth up and down, not side to side, he must be Kira!...Gasp Yagami-kun blinks exactly fourteen times every minute, like I predict Kira would!" It was really quite obnoxious. But that wasn't really what bothered the teenager about his intelligent captor.

It was the fact that for every annoying, disturbing, or disgusting habit the detective had…he had about five endearing ones, border lining cute, to make up for it. Like now, for instance, the great L was sitting in his hunched position, playing out some kind of battle with his animal crackers. Seriously…how freaking cute is that?! He was like some autistic five year old…except tall…freakishly intelligent…and twenty-four. So imagine being privy to little shows like this every day for about a month and a half. Yea, you'd be at your wit's end as well.

When he'd started thinking of L as cute instead of annoying, the teen had no idea. It had happened, however, and now it was slowly driving him insane. Let's just run through a brief list of cute L quirks. Innocent wide eyed expression; always present. Big, sleep bagged eyes, blacker than the deepest, darkest night, and laced with unfathomable intelligence to the very core. His thumb biting habit was odd, but adorable…and he even slept with the thing in his mouth which just made it worse. He only ate sweets, and he played with anything he ate for at least five minutes before consuming it. The list goes on forever, so let's just move on.

Later in the day, they were in the bathroom getting ready to take their nightly shower. Raito had never seen L naked, and L had always respectfully kept his eyes on the teenager's face when he did glance at the younger man to "watch him". Tonight, however, was a special night….because tonight….Raito was at the end of his rope. He could not stop himself from watching the older man pull that baggy, misshapen shirt over his head. He could not stop himself from eying the descent of those jeans, five times too big for their owner. Finally, he could not stop himself from watching with riveting attention, as L pushed his white, teddy-gram print boxer shorts over his narrow hips. Raito did manage to stop himself from glancing below the waist-line.

'_Yea…better save the best for last,'_ a voice noted in his head. He shook the thought out of his head, and pouted.

"Raito-kun should probably remove his clothing if he is planning on showering tonight," a smooth, soft tenor stated in the blankest of tones.

The teenager turned his gaze on the man he was chained to. L was turned towards him now, his pale, lean torso naked and nicely molded. He seemed completely without shame, standing there bare like that. Raito did not manage to answer the older man as his honey eyes trailed down over his roommate's chest; the slight protrusions of his ribs, carefully lined abdomen, and sharp hipbones. He forced his gaze up as he took in the slight definition of the other man's pelvis that pointed towards something Raito could not look at without consequences (jumping L's bones). The detective spoke again, in a slightly worried voice.

"Raito-kun…is something the matter?" the slightly concerned tone asked. Again the young Yagami said nothing. He couldn't peel his eyes away from all the skin that had been put on display for them.

'_Stop looking! No more! I need to answer him now. Come on mouth…move!'_ he shouted in his mind.

('_God look at him, he's fucking delectable,') _pervert-Raito sighed in his mind. The boy scowled.

'_Shut up! That is not helping…I'm supposed to be showering, not ogling Ryuuzaki!'_ the boy scolded.

( '_But__ look…look at that adorable face he's making'_) pervert-Raito goaded.

Raito did look, and immediately regretted doing so. L was staring at him with those wide, innocent eyes of his…thumb at his pale, pink lips, and head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. The boy managed to smother the urge to pull that thumb away and replace it with his mouth. The lips were moving, but he could not hear what was being said as his gaze shifted lower…fixating on the firm, milk-white chest.

( '_Look at that body…'_) pervert-Raito groaned.

Raito did, eying the older man's chest with a hunger he could not explain. L's chest was neither broad nor skeletal. It was firmly toned, slender, and lightly muscled in a way that was both masculine as well as soft looking. Two, light pink little nubs stood out against the paleness of his skin, hard from the chilled air of the bathroom. The teen felt himself lick his lips as L continued to stare at him in confusion. God, he had the cutest little nipples Raito had ever seen. They were like tiny, strawberry gumdrops against the smooth, creamy expanse of his slight chest.

('_Imagine what they'd feel like under your fingertips…imagine what they'd taste like on your tongue. Mmm…I bet he's as sweet as he looks.'_) pervert-Raito purred.

The boy's logical thinking skills continued to wane as he imagined himself running the tip of his finger over the circumference of L's areola, and then flicking the hard, little nub with his tongue. Then he'd wrap his lips around it, give it a rough suck, and nip lightly with his teeth. He could imagine what kind of delicious noise would come out of L's mouth.

"Raito-kun is starting to worry me now…"

The words broke through Raito's lust-induced haze, and he found his eyes snapping up to take in L's absolutely confounded expression. The detective looked utterly confused; a great change from his usual blank mask, and Raito could make out the glint of concern in the older man's eyes. L was also a little closer to Raito…naked…without a towel…reaching his slender, spindly hand out to touch the teen.

"I'm fine!" the boy suddenly exclaimed, jumping as far away from the other man as the chain would allow.

'_Oh god he almost touched me!'_ Raito thought frantically.

('_Oh god he almost touched me…'_) pervert-Raito moaned wantonly.

The Yagami youth ignored both his inner pervert, and the strange look he was receiving from Ryuuzaki, in favor of stripping out of his clothing. As usual, L kept his eyes on Raito's face, which inadvertently made the boy feel a little guilty at how perversely he'd been staring at the older man's body. The detective apparently decided not to question his suspect's odd behavior; he probably felt it was a result of all the stress the seventeen year old had been through lately.

They both entered the shower, Raito scowling broodingly as he reached for the washcloth closest to him. He rubbed the soap against his skin until he was nice and sudsy, before running the soft, wet cloth over himself. He heard a sigh from behind him…and against his better judgment he turned to see what L was up to. The teen felt his breath stutter. Ryuuzaki was standing directly under the spray of the shower, head thrown back, eyes closed, lips parted in a gentle sigh with a light flush resting over the ridge of his pointed nose. The pleasurable expression worked mayhem on the boy's hormones. All of the testosterone rushed down from his brain cells to his…uh…other parts, making him lose control of his thoughts.

'_Stop staring!!'_ he scolded himself. He didn't.

('_What a hottie!! I bet I could make him look more wanton than that!') _pervert-Raito cried excitedly.

The boy tried his hardest to ignore his perverted counterpart, but was foiled by the man in the shower with him. L leaned down, grasping the soap in his hand and trailing it up his long, slender leg. He had nice legs, long and endless, with intricate patterns of carefully woven muscle pressing against the pale, marble-like skin. Raito's heart stopped at the sight of his shower partner, leg bent over the side of the tub as he soaped it up with both hands. The movement of those slender hands against equally lean, nicely muscled legs was sensual enough, and then…L turned. L turned slightly, his back now facing Raito as well as all the other parts associated with the back of a person.

Golden-brown eyes traced the lean, smooth back of his captor carefully. L was slender, the back of his rib cadge pressed lightly against his skin along with a stunning amount of wiry muscles. Down further, the detective's sides came to a small dip that led to his lithe waist…then, ever so slightly…his hips curved out. It wasn't feminine really, but it was a nice shape that caused Raito to have difficulty breathing. There was just enough weight on those slightly protruding hips that made them perfect for grasping on to while you…anyways, back to L's amazing hind view. As an adorable, and undeniably sexy accent to his amazing figure, the detective had those two little thumb prints at the base of his spine. Raito really wanted to lean down and lick them.

'_I can't believe I'm checking out L right now! This is bad! This is soo bad!' _he panicked in his mind.

('_Goddamn look at that ass!'_) pervert-Raito cried.

He really tried. The young Yagami tried so hard not to look, but seemingly of their own accord, his light brown eyes trailed past the older man's waist.Shit, he could see the small swell of a toned, cute little behind. He really should've halted his gaze there. He should've turned around and continued to wash himself. He should've done so many other things than what he ended up doing, but it was inevitable. As soon as he saw that pink rose-bud sitting in between the beautiful, pale globes of Ryuuzaki's ass cheeks, Raito was gone. Before he could stop it, he had moved. In a second he had the older man's wrists pinned to the tile wall just over his head. At the same time, his other hand trailed down the smooth, damp, and warm skin.

"R…Raito-kun…?" L stuttered cutely, a blush lighting his features as Raito brushed his fingers over that tiny, virgin entrance.

"Hmmm…..?..." Raito murmured, nose nuzzling the dip between L's shoulders. He pressed his lips there in the barest of touches. He felt the shiver course over the lean body he was pressed against.

"Wh..what are you doing?" the older man asked. Raito brought his mouth to L's ear, puffing hot air over the tender lobe before flicking his tongue out to have a taste. Mmm…he was as sweet as he looked.

"Ryuuzaki…don't you know what it's like being chained to you everyday? All of your infuriatingly cute habits, the way you make love to just about everything you eat…this body," Raito groaned, running a hand up over the pale man's navel, to his chest and tweaking the little bud that rested there. L gasped.

"I've been trying to resist you for weeks Ryuuzaki…I'm at my limit," the teen purred, suckling his partner's earlobe into his mouth to toy with it a little. L shivered again, his hands clenched against the tile.

"Raito-kun…this is very Kira-like behavior…trying to seduc…"

"Fuck Kira…he has no place in what's going to happen now," Raito growled, trailing his mouth from L's ear, down his neck, and over his sharp shoulder blade in hot, open mouthed kisses.

"What do you want?" L asked, fear evident in his tone. The teen kissed the back of his neck tenderly, moving his hand away from the other man's chest, and down towards the flaccid length. He stroked it, slowly bringing it to life with careful touches. He could feel the detective hold back a groan.

"I want to make you feel good, Ryuuzaki…I want touch you…I want to see your face all scrunched up just before you come all over this beautiful body of yours…I want to hear you scream my name," Raito answered, kissing down the older man's spine carefully, as he sunk to his knees.

He continued pumping L's growing erection, letting go of thin wrists as he his now free hand up the back of those creamy thighs. The detective was managing to contain all sounds but the choppy panting his breathing pattern had been reduced to. Raito decided he just couldn't have that. He brushed his lips over those sexy little thumbprints, licking the sight indentation, and nuzzling the very base of L's spine. He heard the other man draw in a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. So, Raito took it a little further. He drew a hot line with his tongue, from the base of his spine into the cleft of L's rear. He grasped a firm cheek in his hand, and allowed his tongue to trace over the puckered skin right in the center.

"Ahhhnnn….R..Raito-kun…not there…" Ryuuzaki stuttered.

The teen turned his gaze up towards the older man's cutely flushed face. L was having trouble maintaining control over his features. Raito removed his hand from the pale man's hard member in order to fondle his practically hairless, swollen testicles softly. Simultaneously, he moved his mouth lower to suckle and tongue that little spot just behind the scrotum(1). This time, the detective couldn't stop the hum of pleasure that escaped him. His black eyes slid closed, and his body relaxed slightly. It even seemed as if he'd leaned into the devilish tongue working hot patterns over his moistened opening.

"You shouldn't…nn…that's dirty…" L murmured against the wall as he panted. Raito kissed the saliva-glazed pucker.

"It's fine Ryuuzaki……" Raito said, sucking one of the other man's tense balls into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

"R..Raito-kun…no…" the pale man resisted pathetically in a breathy voice. Raito rose up off his knees, and turned the detective's face towards his.

L seemed to be trying to say something, but Raito stopped him with his mouth. He sealed his lips directly over the quivering, bubblegum pink ones in a hot kiss. At first he gently toyed with the older man's lips. He nibbled and sucked lightly. He brushed his tongue over the full bottom one, before sinking his teeth into it firmly, but not painfully. He tilted his head, sliding an arm around the other man's waist to pull them flush against one another. He made sure L could feel his excitement settled between those taught cheeks.

L stiffened in his arms, anxiety radiating off of him. Raito could feel a slight tremble in the man's body, even as the detective attempted to kiss him back. The teen figured his older friend was unsure, and a little afraid of what he wanted. He heard the man whimper, and stopped his exploration of that sugar coated mouth so that he could speak. He pulled back slightly so that L was still in his arms, but not as squeezed together as before. He nuzzled the other man's neck fondly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ryuuzaki…I want you to feel good. Please don't push me away. It'll be so hard to stop now, after I've already tasted you….after I've already touched you. But I will...I will if that's what you want. I'd never force you," Raito murmured, brushing his lips in soothing strokes over L's ivory throat.

He could almost hear the cogs in Ryuuzaki's brain turning. He stilled all of his actions, buried his head in the crook of that long, pale neck, and held the slender man as he desperately forced his hormones to keep control. For what seemed like forever, L was silent. Raito suddenly began worrying. He knew it. He knew he should've listened to his reasonable mind instead of the hormone induced, teenage pervert who dwelled somewhere in the back of it. Now, Ryuuzaki wouldn't even want to be his friend anymore, let alone anything more than that. He'd just royally screwed up.

"Raito-kun…?" L's soft, wary voice called. Raito looked up into the confused onyx eyes that were staring down at him.

"I'm so sorry Ryuuzaki…I should have better control. I shouldn't have touched you. I should've left you alone...I'm so stup..!"

A finger on his lips stopped his stream of apologies immediately. He looked up in confusion, wondering how L was going to punish him for molesting him in the shower. Honestly, everyone called L a pervert, but Raito was the one who'd been fantasizing about the older man for weeks. Raito was the one who'd pinned L to the shower and proceeded to try to have his way with him. He could feel the dark flush settled heavily on his cheeks, and he could feel the shame pouring out of his own golden-brown eyes. When his gaze finally settled on L, he was surprised to see the smaller man smiling at him.

"Raito-kun…I am not angry," the detective said slowly.

His wide, innocent looking eyes flicked to the ground as a soft, pink hue settled over the bridge of his, straight, pointed nose. God he was so infuriatingly cute! He was making it so hard for Raito to be angry with himself for molesting him…or for Raito to control himself from molesting him again. Then, L leaned his face in closer to Raito's, and the teen fought with himself not to close the distance. Slowly, gently, and adorably shy…L pressed his soft, bruised lips against his. They were gone in an instant; the pale man moved back, cheeks redder with that same cute smile.

"Ryuuzaki…?"

"Raito-kun finds me attractive?" L asked with a tilt of his head, thumb resting on his kiss reddened lips.

"Ryuuzaki…don't play with me….I think it's pretty obviou…"

"What about me does Raito-kun find attractive?" the older man interrupted.

Raito didn't know what to make of the question. He didn't know if L was being serious or vindictive. His mind was way too muddled with lust to even attempt reading the illegible man, and his heart was beating so loudly in his ears he could hardly hear himself think. Was L teasing him? Was he making fun of him? What was going on?

"Ryuuzaki…I'm sorry…please don't play those mind games of yours now. I'm sorry I touched you. I shouldn't have…" Raito said.

"Raito-kun hasn't answered my question," L stated blandly, black eyes narrowing.

"I don't see the point Ryuuzaki…you obviously didn't like my attention. Why do you care what I find attractive about you? I'm not giving you more ammunition to screw with my hea-"

Again a finger cut him off. L was smiling that cute little smile of his again. His slender digit traced the shape of Raito's mouth, even dipping inside briefly before pulling away. The hand moved to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over the angle of his cheekbone. The detective combed his long fingers through the damp, chocolate locks of Raito's hair, and settled against the back of his neck where they toyed with the little tendrils at the base of his neck. Raito sighed, liking the gentle touches L was bestowing upon his person.

"Raito-kun talks too much. I asked him a fairly simple question, please just answer it," the detective said. The teen scowled.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. L frowned at him, lower lip jutting out cutely causing an immediate urge to nip it in the boy's mind.

"I have never felt attractive before Raito-kun…is it so bad for me to want to know what makes you seem to think I am?" the pale man asked. Raito stared at the self-conscious expression on L's face. Those dark eyes stared into his with uncertainty and slight bashfulness. The teen smiled at the older man, swirling an arm around his small waist and pulling them into a brief kiss.

"God you're so cute! I thought you were angry," he said in relief when they parted.

"No, not angry…just shocked, Raito-kun. I wasn't aware that I was desirable in any way, let a lone that someone like Raito-kun had such feelings for me," L answered, slowly melting under the light kisses his suspect was planting over his long neck.

"Mmnn…don't say things like that. I'm not some superstar with standards no one could reach even if they could fly. I'm just Raito…and you're very sexy Ryuuzaki. I can't believe no one has ever told you that before," the teen mumbled against L's heating skin. He let his hands start to wander again. He gave a squeeze to the small, but firm bottom before he trailed his fingers up the slight man's abdomen. L started trembling again, but this time there were quiet moans accompanying it.

"Nobody has ever seen me other than Watari…and I would be highly disturbed if he ever said a thing like that," the detective sighed. Raito chuckled against his collar bone as he continued laving the spot with his tongue.

"I suppose that would be equivalent to my father calling me sexy…haha," Raito said, smirking as he realized he'd finally kissed his way down to those little gumdrop nipples.

"Yes...hmmmnnnn!" L squirmed, his chest jerking as Raito thumbed both of the hard nubs on his chest.

"So…you don't mind if I do this to you then?" the brunette asked, letting his tongue travel over L's areola firmly. The smaller man gasped and arched again.

"Nnn..nno…I thin…think I like it…" he breathed. Raito smirked, wrapping his lips around the tiny, pink pebble, and suckling it gently.

"You think?" he murmured, nipping lightly, before tweaking it with his tongue.

"Mmmnn…" L moaned, slender hand twining into Raito's thick, damp hair to hold his head in place.

"Gods you taste amazing," Raito said huskily as he continued his path down the older man's body.

He nipped at the skin just under L's ribcage, loving the little squeak of surprise it got him. He sucked on the spot, lapped it with his tongue until it became a beautiful red mark against the ivory of the detective's skin. With one of his hands he trailed down the man's slight body, enjoying the shivers coursing L's frame as Raito grasped firmly at his hard length. With his other hand he gripped a nice piece of that sexy ass, trailing the fingers in-between the cheeks, and teasing the little hole there. L whimpered prettily and Raito drew them even closer as he dropped to his knees before the older man.

Glancing up with lusty, simmering eyes, Raito drew his tongue into the carefully etched groove of the other man's pelvis. He locked gazes with those half-mast, smoky black orbs and held. The detective was certainly a vision with his glazed eyes, lust-flushed face, and parted, bruised mouth. The sinewy muscles of the pale man's thighs trembled under Raito's fingers as the boy got closer to where L wanted him, yet passed it completely. Instead, he shifted his mouth upwards, dipping his tongue into L's cute little bellybutton. Narrow hips thrust shallowly in a plea that was quickly vocalized.

"R..Raito-kun!" L stammered breathlessly. Raito smirked.

Catering to his soon-to-be lover's needy plea, the teen fluttered a trail of kisses down the long, pale torso, stopping just short of the pubic hair. He nuzzled the coarse, black curls fondly, enjoying the little gasp it tore from L's lips. The scent of L's skin down there was musky and sharp…delicious. Raito trailed fleeting, feather like touches up the length of the black haired man's member. A shiver was his reward, a moan after he pressed his thumb lightly into the leaking slit.

Smearing the pre-cum over the broad head of L's rather elegant looking cock; he dragged his tongue up the underside and flitted it over the glans briefly. Slender legs wobbled, and slightly knobby knees buckled until the detective was sprawled on his ass, on the edge of the tub. Raito simply pushed those long, white limbs open wider, and continued his gentle torture. Again, L's hips jerked forward, trying to get what the man desperately needed from the teen. The brunette returned his lips to the long, flushed, hard cock in front of him. His next move was placing a series of gentle suckling, kisses over every last inch of hardness, and then sinking the very tip into his mouth to twirl flighty patterns over it with his tongue.

"Aahh…..please!" L cried out, hips thrusting more of that juicy, weeping, erection into the younger man's mouth.

Raito took it with ease, bobbing his head down slowly as he kept his eyes focused on the nearly closed, glittering onyx pools looking down at him. The detective's chest was heaving rapidly, lips hanging open as he panted, and body flushed from his face down to his chest. Those rosy, cute, candy nipples stood out even more boldly against the smooth alabaster of L's skin in their abused, hardened state. The gentle lines of his abdomen became firmer as the muscles tensed against the skin, and his endless legs trembled slightly as Raito swallowed his cock eagerly.

Dipping his finger into the conditioner, he slicked it up nice and prodded gently at L's virgin entrance. A delicate shiver coursed over the older man's body before the finger pushed, with just enough force, through the tight ring of L's rectal muscles. With his other hand he rolled the tightened balls with his fingers, relaxing his throat in order to take more of L in. He felt the first jerk of his lover's impeding climax, and bobbed his head faster in response. The way L looked at the moment was like sex incarnated into a human form. He looked breathtakingly beautiful, sprawled out like that with his hips rolling in time with Raito's movements.

"(Oh God!)" L cried out loudly, and despite the language change, Raito understood. He'd found the prostate. It was kind of cute, and a nice boost to his ego that he'd gotten the detective to groan out in English.

Smirking, he deliberately brushed his now two fingers over the spot, and hummed around the cock in his mouth simultaneously. He slipped another digit into the twitching tightness while L was successfully distracted. He tickled the quivering man's prostate, swallowing, and moaning around the silky-hard shaft between his lips. He could feel it pulsating against his tongue. L was close.

"Ah….Raito…I feel….I feel weird…my…it's gonna..!!" L babbled incoherently, switching back to Japanese. His was language uncharacteristically choppy. Raito laughed a little, the vibrations of his voice against the hardened, hot flesh finally sending his partner over the edge.

"Ah! Raito!!" the detective screamed, back arching beautifully as his cock gushed hotly into the back of the teen's throat.

Raito swallowed as much as he could, but some still escaped him in trickling lines of pearly, white semen off the corners of his lips. He looked up at L, who was panting something fierce as he lay looking completely debauched against the edge of the tub. His usually wide eyes were closed, black lashes sitting prettily against his pink stained cheeks. Raito moved up slowly, cupping the other man's cheek in his hand before leaning in to kiss him softly. The detective found the energy to kiss him back lightly, tangling their tongues for a few moments before breaking apart. The pale lids rose to reveal a half-lidded, sated, onyx gaze. Raito smiled at him.

"R…Raito-kun…that was…" L trailed off, blush on his face darkening as he turned his eyes away. The teen grasped his chin firmly and turned his face back.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I enjoyed doing it," he said, kissing him briefly. L smiled shyly at him, wiping the corners of the boy's mouth, and stretching a tentative hand down towards Raito's painful erection.

"But…Raito-kun is still like this…shouldn't I…?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Raito said firmly, clasping a hand over the older man's wrist before it reached him.

Wide, black eyes blinked up at him curiously, and then, L stood up, pushing him away. Raito was confused for a moment as the detective turned his back to him. He wondered if maybe he'd done something wrong. Perhaps L was having second thoughts about what they'd done. It was only after the pale man had placed both palms against the tile and leaned over that Raito understood what was going on. He watched in aroused amazement as those long, slender legs parted slightly so that the older man could maintain balance.

"R…Ryuuzaki…?"

"It's okay, Raito-kun. I know what Raito-kun wants to do," the detective said softly. Raito managed to control himself from taking L immediately at the sight of the rosy, previously stretched pucker winking at him seductively.

"Ryuuzaki…I…you don't have to…are you sure?" Raito asked, loosing more and more control over his trembling body as he stammered out the question.

"Raito-kun was my first friend. He has done so much to me already, and I don't want to have never experienced something like this. Raito-kun is the only person I would trust with this matter," the detective explained.

"I understand…but do you really want to do it the first time in the shower?" the boy asked. A gentle chuckle was his reward.

"I appreciate the concern, but I am not such a romantic. Here is just fine, I am relaxed and the mood has already been established. Raito-kun can do it to me in here," L replied with amusement coloring his words. Raito shivered a little at the last few words.

'_I could do it to him anywhere if he'd let me,'_ he thought before moving forward.

First, he traced the other man's entrance with his fingers, testing, and finding that L was nice and prepared for him. Dipping his fingers back into the conditioner, he smeared the creamy, slippery substance over the puckered flesh. With another heavy coat of their makeshift lubrication, he pushed two of his fingers inside, earning a loud groan from L as well as a sexy arch of his spine. Raito prodded around for a little while, and when he found the prostate, used the distracting pleasure to push in his third finger. He knew he'd done this already while he was blowing the other man, but L was entrusting Raito with his virginity. The teen wanted this to be as painless as possible. He wanted his partner to enjoy it.

"You're pretty well prepared, but still, this might hurt at first. I know I said I wouldn't hurt you, but…"

"Raito-kun talks too much. Pain is inevitable in this situation. I know that Raito-kun would not hurt me intentionally, so please….just do it," the detective said. Neither man quite knew the irony in those words at the moment, but that is a story for another day.

Raito moved forward, placing one hand on L's pale hip, and using the other to slick himself. He hissed when his hand came into contact with his long ignored, painful erection. Generously he rubbed the slippery substance over himself, pumping a few times to relieve a little pressure. As aroused as he was, he was afraid he might come immediately when he entered L's virgin body. Just the thought of how tight it was going to be was making him drip pre-cum like a faucet. When he deemed himself ready, he guided himself to the tiny opening of his partner's slender, pale body.

"Aahhh…." L groaned out painfully as Raito entered him.

The teen stopped as soon as he'd forced the head in. He waited while L panted and grimaced. The older man was already clenched so tightly around him it was hard to breathe. Raito reached around his partner, pinching a nipple and trailing his hand down the lean abdomen. He placed gentle kisses and nips over L's shoulders, back, and spine in order to distract him. When the muscles relaxed enough, Raito pressed in further. After what seemed like an eternity, he'd finally managed to sheathe himself within the confines of L's body. He couldn't think…or move. L was clamped down on him firmly, searing him with the heat of his body.

"R…Raito-kun is trembling…" L's voice said, concern etched into the tone. Raito looked down towards the voice, but he couldn't see the detective's face.

"I'm o...okay….you're s..so hot inside…nnng," the teen managed. L's breathy giggle ended in a low moan.

"Raito-kun should move now," he gasped.

After taking a deep breath, Raito did move. He pulled back slowly, feeling the muscles slide against him, and thrust back in. He was gentle, but firm. He kept it slow for a few moments, just so that L could get used to the feeling of Raito moving within him. This was like nothing he'd ever felt in his life. Sure, he'd been with a few girls, one or two all the way, but the tightness and heat that surrounded him now….it was incomparable. Feeling those muscles fluttering around him, and hearing the soft little moans tumbling from L's bruised lips were some of the many things feeding into his fast coming climax.

He'd ignored himself for so long that he knew he wouldn't last very long. He was only lucky that L was still sensitive from his first climax. Making him come again wouldn't be so difficult. Raito picked up his pace, trying different angles with his hips until he got a loud, "Ooohhh!!" from his partner. At that, he grasped those narrow hips firmly and thrust in hard. L moaned again, hands scratching against the tile as he ground his ass back against the pleasurable feeling. Raito couldn't help but groan when his new lover's insides squeezed him even tighter. L was close, so close. Raito pulled out, reaching for the other man quickly.

"Raito-kun!!" the detective whined loudly. Raito simply brought their lips together tenderly as soon as he had the man where he wanted him.

This was L's first time. He was trusting Raito with this. The least the teen could do was look him in the face when he came. Quickly he re-entered the mewling man, and immediately started up a quick rhythm. The angle must have been better this way because L tore his mouth away from Raito's with a startling cry.

"(Ah…Raito…there….there!!)" the detective begged inanely, apparently not coherent enough to be aware of his switch to English.

The muscles around Raito began to convulse, and he watched as L's face scrunched up adorably. At the same time, the teen felt his own stomach jolt as his balls tightened. He could feel his partner's nails clawing into his back. The tight, hot passage of L's searing body clamped down hard on him, and that lean body arched into him with a loud cry. He came almost immediately after L shouted his name to the heavens. The heat that'd been writhing around in his lower stomach up and exploded like an A-bomb as he groaned out, "L!", and released himself inside of the climaxing body.

They collapsed together, to the floor of the shower, panting harshly as they tried to gain their breath. Raito lifted himself up a little so that he wasn't smothering the smaller man. Looking down he smiled at the sated, lazy expression lighting those usually blank features. The teen somehow found the strength to lift a hand and cup it under L's chin. The older man's lips were even more malleable than the first time in his exhausted state. After a few moments of lazy kissing they broke apart. Raito leaned his head against L's pale chest, and L's arms came to rest around Raito's shoulders. Slender fingers drew meaningless patterns over the tanned flesh, and gentle lips pressed soft kisses over ivory.

"Raito-kun…enjoyed himself?" L's weary voice asked quietly. The brunette looked up into the black eyes staring down at him. He smiled, leaning up to kiss those sweet lips again.

"Hm," he murmured acquiescingly, "but more importantly, did you?"

"Aah…can we do that again sometime?" the detective asked. Raito chuckled in amusement.

"Of course we can," he said, flicking his tongue out to trace the shape of L's mouth.

"We can do it any day…as many times as you want to," he promised, sliding their lips together.

"Mmmnnn…" L moaned.

"Can you go again right now?" the detective asked. Raito smirked.

"I think I could manage that…"

"Then let's do it again Raito, hurry up. Get it hard and put it back inside me," L demanded.

"You're so unintentionally sexy, you know that?"

"Shut up and get inside me!"

"Hai, hai…"

...

End

...

* * *

a/n: I sure hope you enjoyed this one! I worked really hard on this so please, do tell me what you think!

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!

Next time: eh, I haven't decided yet. (Review with some requests and I'll pick one that I like!)

(1) The perineum, if anyone was wondering.


	5. Meeting the Voyeuree

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. This is a purely fan-written story made solely for the entertainment of myself and my readers. I make no profit from this other than the joy of creative writing.

a/n: This chapter comes from the lovely suggestion/request of Unlucky-angel13, from ; and Ibelen, from . Special thanks to both of you! I liked both of your ideas, so I decided to combine them. I wasn't going to make a follow up to "Voyeurism", but then my brain started processing the suggestions and well, here's the product. (I'm sucha pervert. Lols.)

Also, I am well aware that "Voyeuree" is not a word. I often find that the English language just doesn't have enough words for my liking, so, I also often make up my own. Shakespeare did it, why can't I? For the purposes of the title of this story…it is a word now. :)

SPOILER WARNING: L's real name.

* * *

...

"Meeting the Voyeuree"

Beta'd by: Krisitine

...

_Lawliet watch in aroused amazement as Yagami Raito impaled himself on a rather large, purple dildo. Every night since that first one, the teen had taken to some form of pleasuring himself before he slept. Of course with L's luck, the teenager couldn't just jerk off like a normal kid… Raito always made a huge production out of it. He pleasured himself like he was the star of his own personal porno, and was quite a natural at it. L's favorite show, as perverted as that sounds, was the shower show. He loved watching Raito's wet, glistening body surrounded by steam as he stroked himself languidly from base to tip. He loved watching Raito pinch at his thoroughly abused nipples as droplets of hot water trickled over his tight, muscular chest. _

_The detective just couldn't seem to stop himself from watching his suspect, night after night, masturbate with various toys. As guilty as it made him feel, as perverted as he knew he was, all paled before the allure of watching possibly the most beautiful, megalomaniacal, mass murderer in the world pleasure himself. He watched the boy's hips swivel and thrust as the phallic toy slipped in and out of that reddened, abused hole._

_"Haahn..uh…mmmn.." the boy whimpered and moaned pitifully as he tried to make himself cum._

_Lawliet couldn't stop himself from thinking that he'd do a much better job of it. He couldn't stop the vivid image of his own hips thrusting against that sexy, toned ass as he fucked the seventeen year old into the bed. Oh, how fucked up and pedophilic that sounded, but it didn't matter. Morality, propriety, perversity…none of it mattered during these private, sexy little shows that Yagami Raito put on every night. _

_The world shook into complete oblivion as L came hard to the climaxing cry of Raito's beautiful voice. Hot semen gushed over his hand, and once again he was left with a shameful mess to clean up. Every night he was left with a sated guilt, that no matter how wrong it felt…was never powerful enough to stop his voyeuristic tendencies. He could almost swear the boy did it on purpose, but shook that feeling off as his mind's attempt to justify his own perversion._

…………

Raito sat in the test room, bored as he flipped through the entrance exam for To-oh University. Honestly, it was surprisingly easy for him to finish. He had honestly expected more from the top notch college; at least some level of difficulty. Instead, he'd breezed through it, and now he was just waiting for the mandatory time frame to be over. He thought it was rather stupid that he had to sit here for two more hours, waiting for all of these "common" people to finish up their exams. He let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair, and turning his head back just enough to catch a glimpse of that weird guy who'd been staring at him in the beginning.

'_What a surprise, he's still staring at me,'_ Raito thought blandly as he brushed a hand through his perfectly groomed, honey locks.

He wondered why the odd-looking man was just sitting there gawking at him with those wide, black eyes of his, instead of taking his test like he was supposed to. Could it be he was finished already? Nah, that just wasn't possible. Nobody who looks like that could possibly be at the same level of intelligence as Yagami Raito. Honestly, if he was smart enough to finish the To-oh entrance exam two hours early, then why the hell did he go out looking the way he did? The teen scoffed internally at the idea. He stretched out his arms, arching his back, and rolling his neck to get some of the stiffness out. He felt the tight fabric of his sweater get pulled even tighter against the firm muscles of his back. He smirked.

'_Hm….maybe I can mess with this guy. It could be fun,'_ Raito's inner exhibitionist thought mischievously.

When he was bored, Raito really enjoyed exploiting his looks to get a reaction from people. It was quite easy, actually, because all he really had to do was act like himself. Most of the time it was not just any kind of person. Usually he went for people he that didn't look the type to react at all. Generally he went for the silent, impassive type; most commonly male, because it was just that much more fun to see a "straight" man squirm. If fact, he'd been putting on a rather explicit show for the cameras the great detective L had placed in his room. Of course, L didn't know that Raito knew the cameras were there, and that made it all the more fun to fuck with the great detective's head. It made him silently giddy when his father came home saying that the Head of the Investigation, a.k.a L, had been acting oddly.

That strange, zombie-like man behind him had this blank, guarded expression on his pale, pointed face. His eyes were wide and empty of any emotion. His body language was lethargic….nonchalantly bored, even as he sat in that monkey-like position with his thumb to his lips. The strange man looked as if you could do just about anything to him and his face wouldn't change at all. He was perfect for the young teen's purposes. Raito smirked, this should spice things up a little bit.

………..

Lawliet continued focusing his attention on his teenage suspect after he'd finished his own exam. It was an easy exam. He'd taken plenty just as hard, and plenty even harder. Without much effort, he knew he'd gotten a perfect score. So now he could watch his suspect, who had finished only five minutes after him. The boy's intelligence never failed to impress L, not to mention his complete and utter perfection. Seeing Raito in person was completely different from seeing him on the video footage he watched every day. Raito was far more attractive than the cameras gave him credit for, and seeing that body clothed in tight fitting, nicely pressed clothing, made L's mind whirl with dirty thoughts.

For the past few weeks he'd been watching Raito twenty-four seven, via the sixty-four cameras placed in various spots around the teen's bedroom. Sounds perverted, huh? Well, it only gets worse. As any healthy teenager would, the boy tended to pleasure himself at night. Lawliet watched every minute of it, every night, and ended up making a mess of himself because of it. As he watched the boy's muscles flutter underneath the tight sweater he was wearing, he couldn't stop the vivid image of a naked view of that very same back. The naked, arched view; complete with a sexy ass gobbling up large, phallic, sex toys.

Lawliet halted his train of thought abruptly. The acquisition of an erection at this point would be extremely detrimental to his purpose. He was supposed to be watching Raito for any signs of suspicion, not fantasizing about his naked, sweaty body, flushed and aroused as he fingered himself…..'_Enough! Back to the case!_' L scolded himself, focusing his eyes back on the teenager. The boy had been sitting there twirling a pencil between his fingers with his cheek resting against his hand. Raito was obviously bored. The teen's head turned from side to side, coffee eyes scanning the room for something interesting to look at.

Their gaze fell on L for a few moments. The younger man seemed to be looking him over, possibly wondering what form of alien the test proctors had allowed into the University. Lawliet smiled slightly at the idea of that. He'd always found it rather funny, the odd looks he garnered when he went out in public. He was a strange looking individual; this L knew…he also didn't really care much. Raito turned away, leaning back in his chair and fiddling with that pencil of his again. After a few moments the boy moved again. He stretched out his slender arms, and arched his back in a way that had flashes of x-rated memories racing through L's mind.

Raito glanced back at Lawliet again, this time the detective could definitely see some kind of plot forming behind those clear, light brown eyes. He watched a slow smirk curve those full, strawberry-pink lips up deviously. L narrowed his eyes, suspicion tickling his senses. What could Raito have up his sleeve? Black eyes analyzed the younger man even more vigilantly for Kira-like behavior. One of the slender, soft looking hands came up to push through honey-brown locks slowly. The elegant fingers then gently rubbed the back of an equally elegant neck, as if it was sore. The tips trailed down over the pronounced tendon, and a sigh released itself from between perfect lips.

Lawliet didn't know how to take this. In all actuality, Raito was just loosening up stiffened muscles. So why did it look so sensual? L honestly felt like such a pervert. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to stop imagining what those graceful fingers would feel like wrapped around his… The hand began prying at the collar of the sweatshirt. Raito pulled at the fabric, unconsciously (consciously) baring more of the perfect, golden skin of his shoulder. Gods, that skin was even more faultlessly beautiful in person. Lawliet found the room becoming a little too warm. He had the strongest urge to sink his teeth into that perfect flesh, marring it with a nice, purple hickey.

'_Stop that! I am supposed to be WORKING, yet I'm sitting here drooling over my suspect. Honestly, where the hell did all my self control go?!'_ L pouted in his mind.

As much as he wanted to stop "drooling over his suspect", he found he could not. For at the moment, Raito had deemed it time to start running his fingers over his beautifully shaped lips. He pushed his index finger in, nibbling, and running his tongue over the tip of it before withdrawing it completely. The little pink tongue slid over that full, bottom lip slowly. Hooded, heat clouded, brown eyes shot him a brief glance before the teen raised his hand into the air to call on the proctor. The middle-aged man made his way over to the beautiful teen when he noticed the hand.

"What is it?" the man asked quietly. Raito turned his big brown eyes up at the man.

"I have finished the exam Sensei, and I would like to use the restroom if that's alright," the boy said. The proctor blinked at the boy, eyes briefly shifting to the completed answer sheet on the table, and back to Raito's face. The teen smiled softly, causing a light flush to dust the older man's face.

"Well, okay then…I suppose since you're already finished you can be excused for a ten minute bathroom break," the man conceded. Raito beamed at him brightly, causing the man to turn redder. L scoffed internally at the older man's behavior.

……

"Uh…the b-bathrooms are down the hallway t-to y..your right," the proctor stuttered.

Raito thanked him before rising and walking down the isle. As he passed the strange looking, pale man, he lowered his eyelids, sending an inescapable invitation through thick lashes. Those black eyes opened almost impossibly wider, the pale lips fell open in a gape, and a light dust of pink settled over the paper-white cheeks. With that, the teen walked gracefully away, fully aware of those wide eyes focused on his rear. He smirked as he added a little more of a sway to the motion hips while he walked. The young Yagami was fairly certain the other man would not take his invitation. The teen had really only done it to see that shocked look break out over that blank face. If the man decided to follow him, he wasn't quite sure what he would do.

'_It could be fun……he's kind of attractive in an odd way. I think I'd like to see what kind of face he makes when he come,'_ the teen mused silently as he pushed the door to the bathroom open.

……….

L sat in his crouched position absolutely floored, and absolutely harder than he'd ever been in his life. Had Yagami Raito just sent him the "come hither" look? What the hell? He'd been fantasizing about seeing that look in person ever since that first night he'd watched the young man fuck himself with a vibrator. His first thought was that the kid had somehow guessed who he was, and was fucking with him. Though he was sure that the second part of that thought was true, he knew the first was impossible. There's no way that Raito knew who he was…perhaps the kid just got off on messing with people's minds. L smirked a little.

'_Oh Yagami-kun…you have no idea who you're dealing with here. I will not lose to you. Let's see what you do when I take your little challenge,'_ the detective thought evilly.

The reasonable, L part of his brain screamed in protest. He was here on business. He was supposed to be working…that was the main suspect of the Kira Case! However, his male hormones were screaming at him also. His very sexy suspect had all but told Lawliet to fuck him in the men's room with those hot-chocolate eyes of his. What was he still doing in the test room? Unfortunately for the L part of his brain, his dick was uncomfortably hard, and it needed relieving. L was brilliant, yes, but he was also a man. So, he ignored his more reasonable thoughts in favor of raising his hand to go to the bathroom.

………

Raito glanced himself over in the mirror again. His nerves were on an excited edge as he anticipated the other man's arrival. No, he didn't _think_ the strange man would come, but he was kind of hoping that he would. Raito was bored. He was intrigued by the pale man he was toying with, and strangely aroused by him. Even if he was strange looking, the man also managed to be confusingly attractive. Raito wanted to see for himself what the man looked like when he lost control, and there was no control Raito couldn't break.

Why, a monk could be driven to sin by the teen's excellent seductive skills, a prude turned into a pervert, a homophobe into a homosexual, etc. This he knew. Some people call it Narcissism, Raito called it self-awareness. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. He flicked his gaze over to the entrance, heartbeat picking up speed, and a smirk spreading over his lips as he took in the appearance of the man who'd just walked in. Black eyes stared at him suspiciously, obscured slightly by long, unkempt bangs. Ebony hair stuck out at all sorts of weird angles, but oddly enough it suited, and even looked rather attractive on him.

"You came….I wasn't expecting that," Raito said in a smooth, slightly mocking tone. The other man smiled quirkily around the thumb poised at his light pink lips.

"You didn't?" he queried in an equally mocking, but nice sounding tenor. Raito found he enjoyed the tingling sensation that spread over his skin at the sound of it.

"I didn't," he repeated. The man bit down on his thumb gently, a little red tongue coming out to flick over the pale pad of it.

"If you didn't expect me to show, then whey did you seem so smug when I walked in?" he asked. Raito smiled easily.

"It's a pleasant surprise," was the reply, as he leaned back against the wall of the bathroom. There was a gentle click that reverberated off the tile walls when the hunched man locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" Raito asked with a smirk, and a smirk was his answer.

"Well, Bishounen-kun, I believe it is time you took responsibility for the consequences of all of your teasing," the man remarked. The brunette snickered at the odd nickname.

"Bishounen-kun, huh? I don't think I like that name. What should I call you then?" he asked, looking up at the ever nearing man through his pretty lashes.

…………Mixed POV……….

Lawliet rose to his full height, just a tad taller than the other, as he braced one arm on the tile beside Raito's head. Their bodies were a breath apart, the heat radiating between them restlessly. L nuzzled the boy's neck gently, enjoying the shocked stiffness it induced, as well as the delicious scent of Raito's skin.

"You may call me…. Seme," the detective breathed as he nibbled at the boy's tender earlobe. A little gasp puffed against his cheek.

Raito tilted his head to the side, enjoying the sensation of the other man's teeth on his skin. He could fight for the role of Seme, but honestly, he'd probably like being on the bottom. Nothing turned him on more than a person who could dominate him. (_Not that he'd ever been penetrated by a real man._) This man definitely had potential, going by the obvious talent of his mouth, and confident explorations of his hands.

"So, Seme-san…do you think you can handle this?" Raito asked, gripping a very slender waist so that he could grind their hips together. A husky groan answered him that sent chills up his spine in the most wonderful way.

"I believe I can, Uke-chan," L murmured, tracing the shell of Raito's ear with his tongue. The teen shivered. He decided liked that nickname better, or perhaps it was the husky, deep tone it was breathed in that did it for him.

"Prove it…" Raito purred, boiling brown eyes staring up at L lustily.

Lawliet smirked in response, leaning back in to trail his lips down the side of the young Yagami's arched neck. The boy tasted even more delicious than he'd ever imagined. He was tangy and spicy, with the tiniest bit of sweetness that tied it all together. The detective ran his hands up the tight, soft sweater, tugging it up over the boy's head and throwing it on the floor. Before Raito could protest about his clothing on the dirty bathroom floor, L sank his teeth slowly into his left shoulder. The teen instantly went limp, head lolling to the side as a low groan escaped his perfect lips. Damn, it sounded even better live. He sucked on the spot until it became a nice, bright, red mark against the smooth skin there.

Moving downward, L trailed a path of kisses down the boy's chest, stopping to suckle a nipple as he made little circles around Raito's bellybutton with his forefinger. A whimper sounded, and trembling hands moved to cup the painful bulge in the older man's pants. L hissed, unable to stop his hips from thrusting into the warm palm that was now rubbing him. He looked up to see a flushed, panting Yagami Raito, with a satisfied smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. Those lips were like two ripe strawberries, begging to be devoured. Lawliet struck quickly, crushing their lips together and nipping sharply to force the boy's open.

Raito moaned loudly, opening his mouth to allow the other man's tongue entrance. Man this guy could kiss; and he was really good with his hands too. All of that on top of the fact that Raito didn't know him was really turning the teen on. The way that he had no idea who this person was, was making him hot and excited. Perhaps that made him a little bit of a slut, but there was just something about this man that caused all worries about such things to fly away. The teen squeezed the heavy cock in his hand gently, stroking upwards through the man's baggy jeans, and enjoying the lusty growl he received. The man's strong tongue pushed passed his lips and plundered his mouth dominantly. Raito was in heaven.

He felt the man's hands go to his pants, the button was undone, zipper pulled down, and the warm appendage slipped inside, rubbing against Raito's hardness firmly. At the same time, his tongue was pulled into a warm, sweet mouth, far sweeter than any candy he'd ever tasted, and sucked on tenderly. The brunette moaned again, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck, and grinding into the hand against him. He kicked his shoes off, then his pants…his own hands working to lift the shirt off of the dark haired man's back. They broke apart so that he could get it off, and Raito merely stared at the pale, snow-white flesh that'd been revealed to him.

Lawliet held back a twitch as Raito stared at his naked torso. The detective had never been this naked in front of anyone other than Watari, who was essentially his father. He stood silent as the boy looked him over with those big, chocolate eyes of his. Small, quivering hands moved out tentatively to trace the contours of L's chest. He'd never given any thought as to whether he was attractive or not. As L, it had never really mattered. He'd never planned on being seen by anyone other than Watari or the *boys. Apparently that plan was not meant to succeed, because currently he stood bare-chested in front of his gorgeous suspect, wondering if he was attractive enough for the boy to want him. Raito, however, seemed to be enthralled by his appearance.

"You've got such smooth skin…it's beautiful…your body that is," the boy said, eyes looking up at him with genuine appreciation and lust. It was one of the first genuine expressions L had seen grace the boy's face since he'd been watching him. (_Okay, well the expressions of ecstasy excluded._)

"Oh? Well thank you," Lawliet answered, slightly taken aback.

Raito couldn't stop running his hands over the soft, smooth skin. It was so faultless, not even a scar marred this stranger he was fornicating with. Tight muscles stretched the pale skin nicely, and he could see the slight definition of a few ribs. The young Yagami looked into blank, black eyes carefully. Going by the sound of his voice, this man seemed as if he'd never been complimented before. True, he was rather odd-looking from a distance, but once you got up close it was pretty hard to miss some of the nicer details of his features. Pointed as his face was, this pale man had no blemishes to be seen, a strong jaw, a rather adorably pointed nose, and nicely defined cheek bones.

"Seme-san….what's your n…name!" the last part of his question ended up a gasp, when teeth pinched his nipple gently.

"You can call me Ryuu, Uke-chan," the detective answered. He wouldn't give the boy the alias, Hideki Ryuuga, until he formally introduced himself to the boy later on. So, Ryuu would do for now. He continued to suckle a path down the teen's chest.

"Hmm….I'm Raito…" the teen said, winding his fingers into the messy, surprisingly feather-soft spikes of Lawliet's hair.

"Well then, Raito-kun, let's say we get started, ne?" the detective husked into his suspect's skin.

"Mnn…please," the boy groaned excitedly.

Deft fingers quickly undid L's pants, eager to free the swollen flesh inside. Raito lifted one of his naked, firm thighs up to wrap around the man's waist. Both men hissed when their erections met; one bare and one clothed. The teen ground his hips hard, moaning loudly, his bruised lips seeking the other man's talented mouth. As their tongues met, they each let out a long groan. Lawliet had pushed his own boxers down, and off, then grasped their two cocks together in a strong fist. Raito thrust into the touch, enjoying the feeling of the other man's hardness against his…enjoying the feeling of those slender fingers wrapped around him. He could feel the beads of their pre-come mixing and slicking them both up.

Damn, the kid had to have the prettiest cock Lawliet had ever seen (_not that he'd ever seen any live. But porn is an excellent source of information, as it were._) It was smooth and thick, just a tiny bit shorter than his own, and shiny with their shared essences. Those narrow hips rolled in time with his stroking, giving them both a feeling of ecstasy that only made them want more. Raito's sex face was much more enthralling up close, all flushed and scrunched like it was. His lips were bruised nicely, hanging open so that his labored breaths could pass in and out. Suddenly, L could think of nothing more than seeing his cock slip inside that sexy mouth.

"On your knees, Raito-kun," Lawliet murmured, ensnaring parted lips in a brief kiss as he gave one last jerk of their erections.

The boy did so without a fuss, falling to his knees gracefully, and running his soft hands over L's muscular thighs. Two eyes, like twin pools of molten caramel, lifted up to lock with smoky onyx. Lawliet nodded, knowing the question without it needing to be vocalized. He backed up against sinks, bracing his hands against the cool ceramic surface as he watched Raito's cherry colored lips dot little kisses over the insides of his thighs. He loved the simpering little looks the boy would flicker up at him every time he intentionally bypassed the large, swollen flesh between his legs. L almost couldn't believe how utterly sexy the boy was. In all honesty, the cameras did nothing to show the intensely sensual character of this seventeen year old.

He slid his fingers into that soft, honey streaked hair and tilted the boy's face up to look at him. Smirking a little, he bumped the head of his erection against those soft, puffy lips, which immediately parted in a tiny, wet kiss. Raito's tongue even peaked out to dip briefly into Lawliet's slit, disappearing all too soon for the detective's liking. Carmel eyes did no break contact with coal, and to L's merit he managed not to lose his smirk through the teen's teasing challenge. His eyes merely became hooded further, and glinted predatorily down at the boy. The detective thumbed Raito's mouth gently, massaging his scalp lightly to keep him nice and relaxed before he guided his dick towards reddened lips.

Lawliet rubbed his leaking head against the contours of the soft, swollen pillows. Raito's breath seemed to become even more labored as his lips were coated in pre-cum. L stopped when the boy's mouth was covered in a nice, pearly, translucent glaze. Then, he leaned down, tilting the teen's head upwards with the hand in his hair so their lips could meet. The taste of himself on Raito was unfairly decadent. The older man couldn't get enough. He sucked and licked at the already abused mouth until it was all gone, smirking lightly as he pulled away.

L was proud of himself…why? Well, Yagami Raito had started trembling.

"Raito-kun…" Lawliet called in a sultry, deep tone.

Raito rolled his eyes up to look at the man who called himself Ryuu. Blazing coal, black eyes stared down at him lustily, making his stomach do an oddly delicious dance within him. He'd gotten much more than he'd thought he would. Fuck, this guy really knew how to turn him on. Either he was extremely perceptive, or he had watched him from afar for sometime before making his presence known today. Whichever it was (_both_), Raito did not have the ability to decide, because he was burning up so badly he couldn't think straight. Seriously, the guy had just painted his lips with cum flavored lip-gloss, and then sucked it off in an amazingly delectable kiss. Raito's brain cells were toasting happily in the heat of his lust.

"Raito-kun…I'm going to fuck your mouth now…" L said, physically parting the brunette's lips with his thumb while his hand tightened in silky hair.

"Hmm…." Raito moaned whorishly, loving the sound of that idea.

The hand in his hair tightened and jerked his head closer. The little jolt of pain to his scalp only served to make him more excited. Raito couldn't wait to have the man's lean, narrow hips thrusting against his face. He couldn't wait to have that beautiful, dripping, hard cock moving in his throat; swollen, smooth balls slapping against his chin. The teen parted his lips obediently when he felt the head press against them. The silken, heated flesh moved into his mouth inch by inch.

The boy's mouth was so hot and moist inside. His bright red lips looked stunning stretched around Lawliet's engorged, ivory member. With a soft groan, L started thrusting his hips forward into the searing abyss, keeping his eyes trained on the molten cinnamon pits staring up at him. He could feel the teen's hands fluttering touches over his thighs, and abdomen. He moaned lowly when he felt Raito roll his balls gently, as the boy simultaneously started to zigzag his tongue over L's cock in time with the detective's thrusts.

Raito squeezed the dark haired man's firm, hairless scrotum in his fingers delicately, enjoying the raspy grunts he elicited. Midnight eyes stared down at him with a fog of lust and heat. Fuck his skin was so soft…muscles lean and sinewy. Those narrow hips thrust slowly against his face, moving hot, turgid flesh within his mouth. Raito picked up the other man's rhythm, increasing the suction with every movement in and flattening his tongue against the underside as he moved out. He looked up at the man, narrowing his brown eyes and sending all the boiling energy in his body through his gaze.

L gripped the silky-soft hair even harder, earning a small grunt of pain followed closely by a moan. The hazy, caramel eyes fluttered closed, and he felt the younger man's throat relax, taking him deeper. The detective moaned loudly, moving harder against the boy's face as he felt the heat build up in his lower abdomen. In and out, harder, faster he thrust, watching one of Raito's manicured hands trace down over that golden body and begin to pump his needy, dripping erection. A low moan vibrated over L's cock, ripping a growl from his throat.

"Ahh…fuck!" Lawliet gasped.

He could feel his abdomen tightening, his end quickly approached. With a rough tug, he yanked the boy off his cock by that pretty, honey-brown hair. Raito cried out in pain and winced as he was roughly shoved to the ground. L slid his hand down over the taught muscles of the boy's back. The brunette was trembling something fierce now. '_Hm…you like this Raito-kun…don't you? You like me holding you down to the floor. You like my hands all over your body. Fuck, you're the fucking sexiest little slut I've ever seen!'_ Lawliet thought as he ran his hands over the boy's firm buttocks.

"Mnn..Ryuu…do it…"

'_Wha…did he just…'_

"Now…please…"

"Now, what? Raito-kun…" L prodded, teasing the puckered skin of the teen's entrance with two of his fingers gently. Raito keened and pressed back as if trying to impale himself onto the slender appendages.

"Fuck me…" the brunette hissed out, crawling forward a little and settling his weight down onto his elbows.

He rested his face in the crook of his arms, sending back a blazing look through one, hooded brown eye. He arched his firm ass into the air so the black haired man could get a good view of his pink, winking orifice. Perfectly tanned thighs spread wide, and the boy wiggled just a little bit, loving the way the other man's midnight eyes followed the movement. They glowed with lust in a way that reminded Raito of hot coals. He felt his cock jerk in response. The teen marveled at the fact that in that moment, he was more turned on than he had ever been in his short, seventeen years of life. At first glance, no one would ever believe it…but this guy was fucking hot…and the way he crouched there, staring at Raito with those wild, midnight eyes was almost animalistic.

"Mmn..fuck it makes me so hot when you look at me like that.." he murmured. Lust crackled like a flame over the pitch black of the pale man's eyes. '_Oh, he likes that, does he?'_ Raito thought.

"Ryuu….please…I'm burning up…" he whimpered, sliding one hand over his spine to press against his own entrance. He thoroughly enjoyed the hitch of breath from just two feet behind him.

L watched the teenager rub little circles against his own asshole in aroused amazement. This was actually happening. Here he was, after weeks of watching the boy masturbate and fantasizing about being the one to plunge balls deep into Raito's fantastic ass…. it was finally happening. The golden, muscular body of the younger male was angled in a position that could only be interpreted as "mount me". The teen was begging him, with his body and with his breathily sexy voice, to fuck him into the bathroom's, cool, tiled floor.

"Hurry…I can't take it anymore…" Raito whined, breaking Lawliet out of his musings with the most sincere plea yet.

He didn't hesitate, within a moment; he was poised behind the teen, running his spidery hands over the smooth skin on the back of Raito's thighs. The muscles quivered under his fingers as he let his palms round the firm globes of the boy's buttocks, thumbs pressing against the twitching hole he would soon be inside of. Raito moaned like the underage prostitute he unquestionably looked like, bent over the way he was.

'_That wasn't a very nice analogy, even if it is true,'_ L thought.

"Ahnnn!" Raito cried out when the other man unceremoniously pressed two fingers inside of him.

"Mnnn..you're so hot inside Raito-kun…and tight too…" Lawliet purred. Raito pushed himself back on the fingers and cried out. The detective smirked, leaning over the boy's body, his bare chest brushing the sweaty, sensitive skin of Raito's back.

"But not as tight as I'd imagined…" he whispered, pressing a wet kiss behind the teen's ear.

"Does Raito-kun play with this part of him?" he husked against the shell of the brunette's ear. Raito shuddered and moaned. L crooked his fingers and pressed the magical spot inside of him that ripped a scream from bruised lips.

"Does Raito-kun fuck himself on his fingers when he's alone at night?" the detective asked.

The teen whimpered again, thrusting back against the fingers hard. God this guy knew every little place inside him that made him scream. Raito pressed back, rolling his hips seductively, and moaning. He shivered, nerves tingling all over as Ryuu got closer and closer to his sweet spot. His anticipation crawled over his skin. Raito managed to get his breathing under control enough to force out some words.

"Every night…Ryuu…" the brunette youth breathed. The heady snarl he received shot straight to his member in a distinctly fierce pulse. He jolted harshly when long, slender fingers crooked just right, and hit his prostate dead on again.

L stretched and pleasured Raito's hole until he was a writhing mess of begging, sobbing flesh on the bathroom floor. Pulling the two fingers out, he quickly positioned himself against the boy's relaxed sphincter. He rubbed the head teasingly down Raito's crack, over the stretched orifice, and down to press firmly against the teen's sensitive perineum. The brunette let out a low moan, grinding his ass back to create more friction.

"What are you waiting for, Ryuu? Do you know…how long I've waited…to have real, hot, pulsating flesh inside of me?" Raito questioned with a fiery gleam in his golden-brown eyes. Dark pools flashed at him fiercely.

"Nnn…Raito-kun is a dirty-mouthed little slut…" Lawliet groaned, rubbing the head of his cock in gentle circles over the muscles of the boy's anus. Raito smirked.

"You like it, don't you? You like the idea of me fucking myself…alone…in the middle of the night…imagining someone's huge, hard cock plowing me into the mattress," the teen continued.

His voice was warm like honey, sensual, and arousing. That silky, sexy tone in combination with the vile, vulgar things it was saying... Well, let's just say L was done teasing, and wanted to get on with things. With a strong, but careful stroke of his hips, Lawliet was sheathed inside the burning, silken furnace that was Yagami Raito. It was good, almost too much so. The detective had to fight his body for control for a few moments, his mind (_located in his penis at the moment_) screaming to start pounding away. He held still, however…because, no matter how hot Raito was, or how bad either of them wanted it…or even the fact that this was quite possibly Kira he was fucking….L did not want to hurt the teenager.

Raito tried to relax around the large intrusion inside of his body. Yes, he had stuck various, rather large, sex toys inside of himself on a nightly basis. However, compared to having living, heated flesh inside of him, they were nothing. The man who called himself Ryuu was thick and long, coated with something that smelled suspiciously like the bathroom's liquid hand-soap. Raito noted that the heat of the other man's member was lessened, just slightly, by the smooth latex of a condom. The logical side of Raito's mind reprimanded him for being so careless. He was lucky this Ryuu guy was smart enough to protect himself, because if he hadn't put on the condom…there wouldn't be one.

Raito was shocked out of his thoughts when the man inside him started to move. A sharp pain bolted up his spine at the initial movement, causing a hiss to release itself from his lips. Carefully, Lawliet started to swivel his hips against the boy, trying to get him used to the feeling. When he heard a little moan escape Raito's bright red lips, the detective took it a step further. He started a series of gentle thrusts in and out of the boy, teasing the brunette's prostate with the slight pressure. The light brushes of the man's blunt head against it sparked scattering tingles over every inch of his skin. After a few moments, Raito pressed his hips back, moaning at the feeling of the man's member moving inside of him.

"Hnn….move…faster.." Raito murmured, pushing his hips back once again for emphasis.

Lawliet received the message loud and clear. He pulled out halfway and thrust back in. The boy's body clenched, and caressed his member with its hot, slick muscles with every movement. L upped his tempo, jabbing into the teen in swift, calculated thrusts, each serving to unite the head of his cock with the chocolate haired boy's special, bundle of nerves deep inside. The detective moaned, pulling out a little further and thrusting back in a little harder. Raito's whole body shivered.

"Mmmm….almost….harder….fuck me harder...Ryuu…" that smooth, velvet voice breathed.

L dove in much harder on his next movement, causing the teen beneath him to convulse and cry out. Slender, spindly hands took a firm grip on the boy's narrow hips as the detective prepared to let himself go. For a moment the only sounds that could be heard were the harsh, labored breaths of the two occupants of the a deep breath, he pulled his hips back, and slammed into the tight heat that was Yagami Raito. The loud slap of flesh reverberated off the tiled walls.

"Aaah!" the boy cried out.

Soon the slapping of their sweat, slicked skin filled the room. Raito felt his nerves crackling in pleasure, sparks dancing over his skin as the man behind him continued to build a faster and faster pace. His body was bounced forward against the strong thrusts that abused his prostate in the most heavenly way. He moaned like a whore, pushing himself up on his trembling arms, and trying to gain balance. Once he'd braced himself, he used any strength he had to slam his hips back in time with the other man's rhythmic movements.

"Ahh, fuck! Mmm…" he cried out.

It was so much better than he could have ever imagined. Having this real, pulsing flesh drive into him was better than any toy. Their hips worked in stunning synchronization. Their bodies glittering with a shimmering layer of sweat. Heat, moisture, and musk hung in the atmosphere as their grunts and cries of pleasure permeated the air. Raito had never felt anything like this in his life. He could feel his body tensing up, his orgasm fast approaching. His stomach writhed in pleasure as the man called Ryuu continued to pound into him from behind. His cock jolted, and leaked some precum…he was so close.

"Oh god….Ryuu…almost there…I need to…" he begged incessantly.

Lawliet groaned at the sound of that voice. It was so much hotter in person, listening to the boy pant and moan….and Oh, god how it begged! It was quickly driving the dark haired detective to his end. His grip on the boy's hips tightened to the point that he could almost feel the bruises forming under his fingertips. He slammed into Raito harder….letting his hips piston faster against the swell of that perfect, golden, round ass. His lungs burned with the effort to keep up with his straining muscles…his brain officially toasted into uselessness. His gut clenched, and he knew it was almost time.

"Come for me…Raito…" he growled, breath tickling the boy's ear.

Raito's entire body convulsed and tightened maddeningly. He felt it…he was teetering off the edge of the world…just waiting for that liquefying shove into oblivion. Then it happened, the man behind him slammed into him in one, final, earthshakingly hard thrust that hit his prostate dead on. The dark haired man let loose a feral roar as he tensed behind the teen. The flesh inside of him swelled and erupted, he could feel it against the tender bundle of nerves as it gushed against the shield of the condom.

That was it for Raito…he lost it. He fell into the white-hot abyss of orgasm, hurtling through layers of intense pleasure as he did so. He let out a long wail of the other man's "name", back arching, head thrown back as he covered the floor in his creamy release. His body continued to shudder in the continuous waves of pleasure that rolled over his skin. As he came down, he was vaguely aware of a warm, slackened body collapsed against his back. Carefully, the teen rolled his body over. He lifted the other man's head and placed it on his lower abdomen as he tried to get comfortable on his back.

After a few minutes, they'd both recovered enough to clean up and dress. They did so in silence, though surprisingly not of the awkward type, and even tossed discarded articles of clothing to each other helpfully. When he was dressed and ready, Raito turned to the mirror to inspect the damage. His hair was almost as wild as the man he'd just had sex with. His face was still a little flushed, and his lips swollen. His face would lose its color soon, and there was nothing he could do about his lips…so he opted to rearrange his hair quietly.

L watched the younger man get himself together. He figured he should probably do the same. He ran a hand through his wild hair, ruffling it gently into its original messy state. With some paper towels he wiped the sweat off his face and neck, pulling at his shirt a little so he could get the droplets on his collar bone. After a few seconds he was ready to go. He glanced over at his suspect. All in all, he'd gotten way more than he had bargained for coming here. The slowly recuperating L part of his brain had already started balling him out for being an idiot. But, even so, Lawliet couldn't find it in himself to regret what he'd done.

"_**Hyuuk…Hyuuk…and here I thought you were out of surprises Raito…"**_ Raito heard Ryuk say from the corner.

'_So he __**was**__ watching the whole thing. Perverted shinigami…'_ the teen thought. He finished straightening himself out and turned to face the other man in the bathroom with him.

"I guess we should get back to the exam then," he said quietly. Those big, black eyes just stared at him for a few moments, before the man's head bobbed in agreement.

"Yes, they must be wondering where we are," he said. Raito chuckled softly.

"So much for a ten minute bathroom break," he joked, the messy haired man just smiled.

Raito felt his stomach flutter unintentionally at the sight. It was this small, quirky little smile that curled his lips around his ever present thumb. Even the Kira within him could stop the thought from coming, that expression was just so damn….cute. They cleaned up the bathroom together, L wrapping the used condom carefully in toilet paper and paper towels before tossing it. With little to no more words exchanged, both boys made their way back to the test room. L smirked as he admired Raito's limp, which was excellently masked, but still perceptible to the detective's wide, sharp eyes. When the test was over, L got into his black Bently, and mused about the day as he was driven back to headquarters.

...

...

_**~A few weeks later…~**_

_**...**_

_**...  
**_

"I am L"

Raito's whole body froze as he fought to keep his expression neutral. L! This man was L! Oh God! He'd let the world's greatest detective fuck him into the floor of a public restroom, and he wasn't completely sure if it was humiliating or a huge turn on.

_**"Hyuuk! Hyuuk! This just keeps getting better and better! You human's are so much fun!"**_ Ryuuk cackled.

'_Holy Fuck….he got me….'_

_...  
_

* * *

a/n: Hope you all liked it! Please leave me some lovely reviews!

*Boys referring to: Near, Mello, and Matt.


	6. Be Mine

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. This is a purely fan-written story made solely for the entertainment of myself and my readers. I make no profit from this other than the joy of creative writing.

a/n: Well, what would a set of oneshots be without a Valentine's Day special. Here goes nothing!

As a side note…I would like to announce that I really like the "Voyeurism" storyline much more than I had expected. So, expect to see additional oneshots revolving around that universe sometime in the future.

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far…you guys make my day!

SPOILER WARNING: L's real name.

Beta'd by: Krisitine

* * *

...

"Be Mine"

...

Raito set his laptop on his knees as he and his captor settled into their shared bed for the night. It'd been a few weeks since they'd moved to HQ, and things were going fairly smoothly. L was a lot fairer than Raito had ever expected him to be. Instead of the perverse, owl-eyed staring he'd expected 24/7, regardless of time or circumstances…the older man was quite respectful about things like showering, using the bathroom, and changing. He politely turned his back whenever Raito changed, or relieved himself. He was also rather modest, which for some reason he could not quite grasp, Raito found utterly adorable.

He supposed it was because the detective was so straight forward with everything else he did. When L spoke, he sugar coated nothing. He sat however he felt, no matter where or in what company he was. He had terrible eating habits such as playing with his food, forgoing utensils, and chewing like a grazing cow. Even his appearance was completely blunt. Wrinkled clothing and pale skin with a mop of messy, just rolled out of bed, raven locks sitting atop his head; L didn't bother trying to straighten it out. So, the fact that the older man was shy about undressing in front of someone else came as a surprise to Raito.

In all honesty, he'd expected the man to just drop his pants and drag Raito into the shower by the chain like being bare-assed naked in front of someone he barely knew was completely ineffectual. But, that's not how it happened. Their first day at Headquarters passed smoothly until they got to the "getting ready for bed" phase. L lead his teenaged suspect into the bathroom for their shower, and Raito…being the Japanese native he was, used to communal bathing and whatnot, immediately began to shrug his clothing off. The brunette boy found himself smiling softly at the memory.

**Flashback**

_"Y-Yagami-kun?! What are you doing?!" L's uncharacteristically high pitched squeak sounded. Raito turned around to face the other man with a confused look in his coffee brown eyes._

_"Ryuuzaki? What's the matter?" he asked, moving closer to the detective. _

_L's eyes widened even further, his face flushed a deep scarlet color, and his slender hands came up to block his view of the scantly-clad teenager before him. Raito tilted his head in confusion. Why was L so embarrassed? It's not like Raito had anything that he didn't. Weren't they both guys? Guys shower together all the time, and yet, here L was blushing like a virgin schoolgirl who'd just seen a naked man for the first time. The young Yagami had honestly expected the world's greatest detective to at least be mature enough to handle the situation he'd brought upon them when he'd chained them together._

"_Seriously Ryuuzaki…one would think you've never seen another person naked before," Raito teased softly, trying to lighten the mood so they could take their shower and go to bed already. L's hands did not move from his closed eyes._

"_I have not, Yagami-kun…I've spent the majority of my life in a hotel room by myself," the detective managed, voice slightly shaky in his embarrassment. Raito just laughed._

"_Okay Ryuuzaki, I'll spare your virgin eyes and shower first. Just turn around so I can take my underwear off. I promise I'll leave you some hot water," the teen suggested softly. L did as he said, and Raito couldn't help but snicker at the utter cuteness of the detective's prudishness. _

'_Who'd have thought Ryuuzaki could be so cute?' he thought silently._

**End Flashback**

Raito chuckled at the memory, casting a glance toward the quiet man next to him. L had his thumb positioned at his mouth, nibbling and sucking at it as his big, brilliant brain worked a million miles a minute. His black eyes were wide and unblinking as he went over whatever information was on the screen of his laptop. Their dark depths held an analytical, intelligent gleam that could be considered quite attractive, even as owlishly giant as the orbs were.

Ever since that first night in the shower, Raito had found himself hard-pressed not to see the detective as adorable. It was in everything he did. From his soft, intelligent monotone…to his hunched, crow-like posture; everything about him was just plain cute. Brown eyes moved from his captor to the screen of his computer. To the bottom right the time and date read, [**February 14, 2005. 2:55am.] **He sighed…tomorrow was Valentine's Day, er…today was Valentine's Day, and he knew his "girlfriend" would be wanting a date.

At least he'd already asked his father to bring him a dozen roses in the morning, so he could present them to Misa that afternoon during their small window of time together. He did not enjoy his time with Misa. She was loud, annoying, and stupid. It wasn't that he disliked her, per se, he'd just rather not spend an extended amount of time with her. She really was a sweet girl, just completely out of his usual standard for a committed partnership.

Again, Raito flicked his honey eyes over to the dark haired detective. L's eyes were getting droopy…the teen knew he must be tired, he hadn't slept in three days. Raito wondered if he should bother getting the other man something for Valentine's Day. It's not like L even acknowledged the fact that the holiday was coming up, but still…Raito considered him a friend…and a part of him was kind of proud that he'd probably be the first one other than Watari to give the greatest detective in the world a gift for V-day. L liked chocolate…

The teen decided, '_Fuck_ _what L thinks, he's getting a gift and he's gonna like it.'_ With a quick sweep of his fingers he wrote an email to Watari, and sent it before turning his eyes back onto the obviously exhausted man next to him. The dark haired man was really cute when he was trying to fight off sleep. He saw L's eyes slide shut, his body falling forward slightly before he jerked back into consciousness abruptly.

'_That's it…if he's not going to go to sleep on his own, I'm going to force him to,'_ Raito thought. He shot his hand out so quick that he knew the older man didn't see it. Quickly, he hit the save button, followed by the power button, and finally, closed the screen. The young man could feel the heat of the sleepy glare L had directed at him, and merely sent the look straight back into those big, black orbs.

"Yagami-kun should know his Kira percentage has just risen 0.5 percent for disrupting my work," L said testily. The presence of an actual tone in the detective's usually monotonous voice just proved he was exhausted.

"Yea, yea…I don't care if you raise it 200 percent at this point, as long as you get some sleep when you've finished throwing your hissy fit," the teen said, setting L's laptop on the night table next to _**his**_ side of the bed so the older man would have trouble reaching it.

"Hn…trying to take my mind off the case, let's add another 0.5 to make it a solid 1.0 percent higher," Raito just laughed, pushing his bedmate down and pulling the comforter up over his small, slender form.

"Whatever Ryuuzaki…just go to sleep. You haven't slept for three days straight; I'll continue working until our usual time. Just relax; I'm your friend, no? Trust me for once," the boy murmured, leaning over the other man to click the lamp off. L's dark eyes narrowed at him skeptically.

"Trusting the main suspect of the Kira case to work on capturing himself while I am asleep and unaware of his actions, would not be a very smart decision on my part," he said. Raito growled softly, positioning his hands on either side of the other man's messy, raven head, as he stared down into that suspicious face angrily.

"I'm not Kira, so shut up. You can check the surveillance footage tomorrow morning if you don't believe me. Go to sleep, or I'm telling Watari you've been throwing away your vegetables during dinner," he threatened. With L's soft gasp came a soft fan of warm, mint scented air against Raito's lips. The teen felt his face heat in the realization of just how close he was to the detective's adorably appalled expression.

"Fine…I will sleep, if only because Raito-kun plays dirty, and has left me with no other choice. He is the master of manipulation," L said, lower lip jutting out as his face set into an angry pout.

Raito felt his body heat up a little. Damn….L looked too cute, and no matter how hard he tried…he couldn't find the strength to move away. His eyes focused on that full, bottom lip…fantasies of sucking it into his mouth flitting across his mind as he determinedly tried to keep control of his rabid teenage hormones. The light from the other lamp was dim, but lit the detective's pale skin with a gentle glow that softened his sharp features. His jet-black hair lay in disarray behind his head, contrasting with the fresh white of the pillow he laid on. L's small, pink tongue darted out to wet the pale, peach colored lips. Raito held himself back.

"But, Raito-kun's percentage of being Kira has risen by another 0.5 percent because of this…he seems to be going for a record tonight," L's taunting voice said, lips curving into a cocky smirk.

And just like that, L went from utterly adorable, to downright sexy. Raito felt the tremor move over his body. His gaze firmly set on those delectable looking lips. The teen, unable to control himself, tilted his head to the side, and drew a moist line over the flesh with his tongue. The other man's lips parted in a loud gasp, eyes going completely wide, and body tensing in shock. Raito couldn't stop himself from swooping down and claiming that sweet mouth under his. It was done; he was already at the point of no return, now all he could do was enjoy it while it lasted. No doubt L would snap out of his shock-induced daze soon enough. The boy wanted to at least have had his full taste of his captor before that happened.

Taking advantage of L's complete stillness, Raito pulled the blankets away from the prone form, and straddled the man's slender hips with his thighs. He rubbed his tongue over the roof of the detective's mouth, sucking at his lips as he fully enjoyed the sweet, sugary taste. His hands wandered down L's clothed torso, the taught muscle and lack of boney protrusions he found came as a pleasant surprise. The teen sighed, moving his hands up to brush over hardening nipples. The detective arched into the touch, breath stuttering slightly from his ravaged lips. The fact that L's body was reacting to his attentions caused an immediate tightening of Raito's pants. With a soft moan, he sucked that luscious bottom lip into his mouth to nip, and play with until the other man's eyes slid closed.

L's body relaxed beneath him, the older man seemed to be allowing himself to enjoy the hot kiss Raito had ensnared him in. The teen reacted enthusiastically, plunging his tongue back into his captor's mouth and gently coaxing the man into responding. The detective shyly poked back, gently exploring, and hesitantly tangling their two muscles together with a soft groan. Raito moaned in response, his hips jerking against the other man's reflexively. After what seemed like hours, the two had to separate due to lack of oxygen. They pulled back gasping for breath. Raito let his head fall into the crook of the other man's pale neck. A few moments of gasping gave way to complete silence until; of course, L's inquisitive nature forced him to ask,

"Why did you do that?"

Raito was silent for a good amount of time after. He tried desperately to gather his thoughts, to figure out his reason…any reason. But, he couldn't. In all honesty, he'd kissed the older man on a whim, not sure of what the reaction would be, and not really caring about any consequences. It was completely spontaneous, which was so far out of his meticulously calculating character, he was almost ashamed of himself. However, the taste of L on his tongue made his blood boil and his hormones hum contentedly. Any feelings of shame were successfully tuned out.

"I did it because I wanted to, Ryuuzaki…why else does one person kiss another?" he asked, nuzzling the soft flesh of the raven haired man's neck gently. L's skin smelled sweet there…he wanted to taste it, and bite it, and mark it…but refrained so as not to confuse the detective further.

"But…why?" the man asked, as if the idea of someone wanting to kiss him was the most ridiculous notion he'd ever heard in his lifetime. Raito laughed gently, warm breath puffing against the pale man's already sensitive skin, causing him to shiver. He pushed himself up so he could look into L's bemused and startled gaze.

"I don't know. We were so close to each other…and you're just so sexy, I guess I got a little carried away," Raito said with a gentle smile. L seemed to choke a little, his wide eyes staring up at Raito incredulously.

"I'm…sexy?"

"Yes Ryuuzaki…you are!" the teen laughed, stealing a swift kiss from gaping lips before he could stop himself.

"Oh…." L said, eyes darting away to focus on some random point of the far wall as a dark flush rose to his pale cheeks.

Raito placed his hands on the older man's chest, sitting upright, only to feel something poke him in the rear. His copper eyes widened, russet head twisting around to confirm the ample bulge resting against his pajama clad behind. Raito smirked, turning his eyes back on a slightly panting L who still refused to look at him. The teen slid his hands up to cup L's flushed face, turning it so he could stare into those embarrassed, slightly fearful eyes. The brunette grinned seductively, licking his lips and leaning forward to brush them against the other man's.

"I seem to have gotten you all excited. Would you like me to take care of that for you?" the boy asked in a husky whisper. L shuddered against him, lips trembling as little gasps puffed against Raito's face.

"It's fine…it will go away on its ownmph….." Raito smothered the end of the sentence with a heated kiss.

He swiped his tongue over L's perfectly straight teeth, teased the roof of his mouth, and tasted the softness on the inside of his cheeks. Rocking his hips back, teen pulled his captor's tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it, and nipping at it before pulling away to stare down at the other man. Raito nearly moaned out loud at the sight of L's half-lidded, flushed expression. The detective's lips were bruised crimson, standing out succulently against the pale skin of his face. The young Yagami leaned forward, brushing a tender earlobe with his lips before he spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I've wanted to touch you almost as long as we've been here. Trust me…?" he said, suckling the sensitive spot where L's sharp jaw-line met his slender neck. L shivered, his neck arching involuntarily into Raito's touch. The older man lay silent for a few moments, and Raito's stomach nearly ate itself in his nervousness.

"Raito-kun…I…you…sigh…" Shit! He was about to be rejected. He didn't want that, not now…when he needed L so bad he could nearly taste it.

"Ryuuzaki…I promise I won't hurt you…just let me make you feel good," he said, his tone pleading.

"I don't thin…"

"Please…" Raito begged before the other man could finish his sentence.

Again, L was silent. For an extended, agonizing moment…L was silent. Raito's gut twisted inside of him as his nerves all buzzed in his ears. His heart pounded, fear coursing over him as he awaited rejection. Then slender, gentle fingers carded into his hair and pulled him forward to meet a pair of soft lips. He froze slightly, shocked for a moment by L's apparent acceptance, but swiftly recovered. Pressing back into the kiss, he ground his hips down into the older man's prominent erection. A low growl rumbled in the detective's chest, sexy and feral in a way that had Raito panting. L's mouth opened under his, tongue sliding against his much more confidently, lips smacking wetly as they kissed.

"Mnn….Ryuuzaki," Raito moaned, pulling back to grind his ass against the bulge beneath him again.

"Ah…" L breathed, hips jerking upwards to meet his movements.

Clothes were quickly discarded to random corners of their room. Raito continued to trail his way down the other man's slender, but firm and muscular body. L was arching and moaning under the teen's ministrations in the most amazing way. Raito couldn't wait to see the other man come. He drew a wet line down the raven's torso, swirling his tongue in L's rather adorable belly button, and enjoying the little squirm he received. He found that L's legs were pretty hairless, smooth, long, and built like a dancer's legs. He spread them a little bit, kissing his way from the inside of L's knee to his sensitive inner thighs.

"Ahh…Raito-kun…I need…mmnn…" the detective babbled, hips thrusting forward in search of relief from his almost painful hardness.

Raito just nodded. He moved his mouth to the fissure between L's leg and his pelvis…licking the tender skin there and nipping at it lightly. He nuzzled the other man's taught balls through his white briefs, opening his mouth to roll his tongue over the material. Raito moved up, licking at the detective's thick, hard shaft, wetting the fabric of his underwear as he did so. L went crazy under him. His back arched up, hips thrust against the heat of Raito's mouth, and a small whine escaped his bruised lips. He suckled at the head as he hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled down.

Then…L was naked. He was naked and flushed. His back was arched high, and all his muscles were tensed against his flawless, white skin. L was beautiful. The detective was all lean lines, and slender muscles. There was a subtle power in his wiry physique that caused Raito's cock to pulse, reminding him for the first time that he was painfully hard, and needed to come soon. His eyes looked down at the hard, leaking arousal perched elegantly between L's milky thighs. It wasn't overly long, rather normal, but thick and curved into a graceful arc. Raito flicked his cinnamon eyes upwards to lock with smoky slits of onyx.

"Raito-kun…" L panted, thrusting his hips upwards to convey his need. Raito crawled up the other man's body to kiss him deeply on his sweet, cherry lips, and pulled back with a smile.

"Don't worry…I'm going to take care of you," he whispered gently, pressing a series of short, open mouthed kisses against those ever-so addicting pillows of soft flesh.

He straddled the other man again, lining up their hips and thrusting their leaking arousals against one another. They moaned together, both their hips working against each other as the friction between them increased. Raito crept a hand down and circled his fingers around their members to begin pumping them against one another. L cried out a garbled version of the teenager's name, thrusting his hips into the hand holding them together. Raito slicked them both with their leaking fluids, his free hand reaching behind himself to rub against his own entrance. He bent down, sweeping his tongue over the head of L's naked sex as he used his own precum to slick his hole gently.

The brunette bobbed his head down on the detective's hard flesh as he pressed one of his fingers into his body. He was excited. He couldn't wait to have L's hot, hard flesh inside him. He moaned over L's member as he carefully prepared himself, enjoying the startled cry the vibrations of his voice ripped from his soon-to-be lover's mouth. When he felt he was ready, he removed his now three fingers, and pulled his mouth off of L's erection to straddle the man once again. He stilled, waiting for those big, black eyes to open up and lock with his own chocolate ones. The detective seemed confused for a minute. Raito merely shifted so he could kiss the man again.

"There's no going back after this. Is this okay?" he asked, rubbing the broad head of L's cock against his slick, slightly relaxed entrance. The older man's eyes rolled a little, a raspy moan issuing from his bruised mouth.

"Raito….I…mmnnn…" he gasped, thrusting his hips against the boy's taught ass.

"Alright then…try not to come right away," Raito said, pressing a quick kiss to L's parted lips as he steadied himself over the man's weeping arousal.

"Raito…are you sure-ahhhhhhhhhh!!" the man's question trailed into a loud moan as Raito lowered himself onto his straining erection.

"Oh God…you're so big," Raito moaned half in pain and half in arousal.

Of course, he'd never gone this far with anyone before. Raito was a virgin, at least when it came to this particular orifice of his body. His mouth was previously de-virginized when he was sucking L off only a few moments ago. He'd gone all the way with some girl he'd dated in high school, merely because it seemed rather expected for him not to be a virgin…what with how popular he was and whatnot. He usually ignored other people's opinions, but he'd been curious. He was a teenage boy after all. He sighed as he continued to lose his virginity, his insides relaxing slightly and allowing him to take L deeper.

"Raito…I can't…"

The plea in the detective's voice was enough to make Raito start moving. After all, he didn't want the older man to come before it even began. Pressing his hands against L's firm chest, he raised himself carefully, and slid down. After a few gentle thrusts, he got used to the feeling of the hard shaft moving within him, and picked up the pace. L's hands slid up his thighs to take purchase on Raito's swiveling hips as he thrust up against the teen's downward movements. The blunt head of the man's cock pressed against that sensitive bundle of nerves within the boy, causing Raito to arch and moan in abandon.

Soon the only sounds in the room were the slaps of sweat soaked skin, and harsh panting of their breathing. Raito fucked himself on L's cock, bouncing and grinding his hips down to stimulate that amazing spot deep inside of him. The older man's moans increased in volume as their pace continued to increase. Raito could feel the molten lust twisting in his belly, his whole body tingling as it dangled over the edge of oblivion. He looked down at L. That flushed, ecstasy ridden face causing his slit to leak against the firm, creamy abdomen his member slapped against with each fall of his hips.

"Mnn…Raito…" L moaned prettily, the boy answered with a desperate whimper as he ground himself down against the flesh inside of him.

He was almost there. Just a little push and he would go tumbling into the blissful abyss of orgasm. Then he felt it…that thick, hot shaft pulsed inside of him, and L's entire body arched up underneath his in possibly the most erotic display of complete ecstasy the teen had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Those gorgeous, crimson lips parted as his arms tensed, and hands clenched in the bed sheets. His abdomen rolled, beautiful lines of muscles tensing against the porcelain skin, as his hips thrust up hard, into the body above his. The loud, feral growl rumbled through L's entire body, vibrating through Raito strongly.

"_**Raito!"**_

It was the hottest thing he'd ever heard. He trembled at the feel of the detective's fingers bruising his hips. In liquid hot spurts, L erupted against Raito's prostate, causing the boy to let go in a chain reaction. The brunette spilled himself over his lover's milky white chest, groaning out his name as white hot pleasure coursed through his veins like lightning. Raito slumped forward against the older man's chest in a heap of post-orgasmic jelly. He panted, trying desperately to catch his breath as he moved himself up to capture L's panting mouth under his in a tender kiss.

"Mmnn…I love your mouth…" Raito slurred against the other man's lips.

He winced a little as he lifted himself off of L's limp member, before grasping hold of the blankets and tugging them up over the two of them. L's breathing leveled out to a more normal tempo. Raito laid his sweat matted, brunette head against the older man's chest to listen contentedly to the strong heart beat. After a little while he started to doze off, vaguely aware of a pair of warm arms coming to rest around his shoulders. The boy's response was to nuzzle his lover's ribcage, and place a gentle kiss against the soft skin there.

"M'sorry I can't work like I said I would, Ryuu…I don't think I can move," Raito murmured, tilting his head back to lock eyes with L's barely open ones. The pale man's reddened lips tilted into a gentle smile, his slender hand combing through Raito's russet hair.

"Let's just sleep now, Raito-kun…" he said. Raito couldn't help but smile back at the other man. He snuggled deeper into his older lover's embrace, kissing the place where L's heart beat rhythmically.

"Happy Valentine's day…Ryuu…"

"Raito-kun is my valentine?" L asked in slight shock.

"Hmm…please?" Raito asked, voice becoming breathier and quieter as he slowly drifted from consciousness.

"Alright…" L answered, feeling his eyes get heavy as he too, drifted off.

The two slept peacefully through the night, unaware of their blushing, but not too surprised witness in the control room downstairs. Watari smiled gently at the scene the two made, they were quite adorable all curled into each other like that. He'd never seen Lawliet so peaceful. With that same smile, he dutifully deleted all video footage of what happened, and turned the monitor off. He grabbed the email that the little Yagami had sent him and looked it over once again.

'_**Watari,**_

_**I know we're not supposed to email you unless it's an emergency. But, I was just thinking that I wanted to get Ryuuzaki something for Valentine's Day. I don't really have the ability to go out and buy him something now, and it's way too late to call my Dad for a favor. I know you are usually awake till around 3:30am. I guess what I'm asking, is for you to make it for me. A heart shaped, chocolate cake, with strawberry icing. Then, in cherry icing, write "Be Mine" across it, and give it to him for breakfast…if you can make it by then. I know this is a weird request, but I don't know how else to get it done. Thank you, and please don't worry…I'll take care of him.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Yagami Raito'**_

End…

a/n: I actually wasn't going to write this at first…but then I was like…there should be a Valentine's Day one, just because. So I hope you enjoyed it..please leave your thoughts in a nice review. Love ya!


End file.
